


Choisir

by Hattie_Sunny



Series: Une double vie [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Football, German Football, Götzeus, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattie_Sunny/pseuds/Hattie_Sunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>马里奥·格策从昏迷中醒来，却发现来到了一个平行世界，周遭均是熟悉的人，却和自己记忆中的有很大不同。随后，格策亦发现了自己的身体中有另一个意识的存在，经过交谈他才得知自己只是意识穿越了过来，并占据了这个世界中的格策的身体，而另一个意识才是这个世界的格策本人。格策醒来后一直陷入烦恼之中，因为这个世界的罗伊斯也和自己所知的有很大不同——罗伊斯竟然在追求他！经过一系列努力，格策终于找到了回家的方法，却陷入了艰难的选择之中……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [April_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Sun/gifts).



> 1\. 平行世界设定，平行世界中的角色性格会和现实世界有一定的出入；  
> 2\. 本文所涉及的所有与科学相关的东西都没有真实性，只是作者为了剧情需要写出来的；  
> 3\. 部分章节有狗血；  
> 4\. HE，但是过程可能会比较纠结。

 

格策醒来的时候是三点。在他睁开眼睛不久，窗外就有钟声传来，一、二、三，刚好三下。 

钟声，这是马里奥·格策醒来后察觉到的第一个异常。 

就算是在训练中被足球大力砸中头部，格策依然相信自己并未失忆——塞贝纳大街附近并没有钟楼。 

随后映入眼帘的是颜色。整个病房都是白色的：墙壁、床单、仪器统统都是白的。这让格策觉得有些奇怪。毕竟实施“医院色彩工程”以来，医院病房通常都会漆上颜色——消化科和心理科以黄色为主；外科多是蓝色和绿色；手术康复科以棕色为主；孕妇房内的座椅、窗帘等则会使用紫色……已经很少会有病房会采用这种全部都是白颜色的设计，如果在考察时被发现是会被要求进行改新的。 

格策觉得有些压抑，撑着身体半坐起来，把被子往下拉了一些，没想到却扯动了胳膊上连着的仪器。仪器发出尖利的声音，很快便引来几个医务人员。他们穿着同样是白色的医护服匆忙地走进来，对仪器进行了一番检查，不一会便将仪器的报警系统恢复正常。在确认了仪器没有异常之后，其中一位医护人员按铃叫来了值班医生。 

值班医生是一位矮胖的中年男士，头发有些谢顶，顶着值夜班留下的两个大大的黑眼圈——这让格策确定现在是凌晨三点钟。医生扒开格策的眼皮看了看，又尝试着问了他几个问题，确定他都能自主地、清晰地进行回答之后，明显地松了一口气。医生对格策微笑了一下，转身走出门去交代了几句，随后一大帮人忽地涌了进来。

格策看到了满眼焦急的父母、弟弟以及一些熟识的工作人员，还有……那是？格策忽然愣住了，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

罗伊斯？ 

可是罗伊斯不是应该在多特蒙德为新赛季做准备吗？怎么会到慕尼黑来？

“你……”格策看着罗伊斯，震惊得一句完整的话都没说出来。 

罗伊斯走到他的床边，蹲下来握住他的手，眼睛里满是愧疚：“对不起，如果是因为我说的那些话……我没想到会造成这样的结果，对不起……” 

格策听得一头雾水。

如果他没记错的话，自己和罗伊斯上一次的相见还是在上个赛季刚结束的时候。那时格策刚刚准备开始自己的夏威夷之旅，罗伊斯约他出来喝咖啡。就像以前每次见面时一样，罗伊斯事无巨细地叮嘱了格策出外旅行的注意事项，耐心询问了格策最近的感情生活，甚至还就找女友的问题提出了自己的建议。

格策记得自己当时听得实在心烦，竟然脱口而出：“那么你呢，会和我一起去吗？”

直到现在格策也在懊悔当时的口不择言，那句话造成的尴尬气氛一直持续了几个月，以至于从那以后他们两个谁也没有联系过谁，连信息也没有发。 

而现在，马尔科·罗伊斯却在病床前向他道歉？ 

该道歉的明明应该是他。

格策叹了口气，把手抽出来，想好好地对罗伊斯说句对不起，不料这个举动却让对方误会了。

罗伊斯显得有些失落，他点了点头，又赶紧微笑了一下作为掩饰，对格策说：“你当然还没习惯……没关系，我会等你想清楚。”他伸手揉了揉格策的头发，又说：“我还是把时间还给你的家人吧，早上我再来看你，希望到时你还想看到我。” 

说完他站起身，又和医生交谈了几句，随后两人一前一后走出了病房。走出房门，罗伊斯还不忘在外面将病房的门轻轻关上。 

现在屋子里只剩下格策一家人了。 

格策抬头看着家人，他们眼中都还泛着泪，弟弟菲利克斯更是一下扑到他身上哭了出来。

格策安慰地拍了拍他的背，问出了现在急需知道的问题：“我到底怎么了？” 

话音刚落，格策发现父母的脸上又多了一丝担忧，显然他们在担心这次意外让儿子的记忆也出现了问题。还好菲利克斯已经止住了哭泣，回答了他：“你在片场失去意识，整个剧组都吓坏了！我们赶来时你刚好被推进了抢救室……你已经昏迷三天了，我们还以为……” 

片场？剧组？ 

这些词并不陌生，可是格策怎么也想不到这些词居然会和自己扯上关系。 

“好了菲利克斯。”爸爸及时制止了菲利克斯的滔滔不绝，“马里奥才刚醒，让他安静一会儿。”说完示意他和他们一起离开病房。 

菲利克斯显然也意识到自己的失言，却仍旧不肯离开，固执地要留下来陪哥哥。在得到了爸爸的准许之后，他起身找了把椅子坐在了床边。

“菲利，我想问个问题……你知道的，我才刚刚醒过来，所以我的记忆还有些模糊。”格策尝试着从弟弟口中套话，毕竟疑问太多搅得头痛，与其自己绞尽脑汁还不如直接问一问，“不过……你不用和爸妈说起这件事，相信过不了多久我就能完全记起来，这只不过是昏迷时间过长的一点点后遗症罢了。这是我们之间的小秘密，好吗？” 

菲利克斯点点头，似乎不敢再多说话，怕打扰到哥哥。

得到了弟弟的回应，格策这才切入正题：“在昏迷之前……我是做什么工作的？” 

尽管有些疑惑，菲利克斯还是老老实实地回答：“演员。” 

可我明明是个足球运动员啊！ 

格策的内心被巨大的震惊所笼罩，但他克制着自己不在脸上表现出来。他努力控制着脸部的肌肉，让它们看上去像是在表达遗憾：“真可惜我现在不记得了……那么，跟我说说，我有名吗？”

“当然！”菲利克斯的脸上瞬间写满了骄傲，他起身在背包中翻了一下，掏出一本杂志来递给格策，“你今年排名第八，名次比去年提升了十五名！”

格策接过来看，是一本名叫《Movie》的娱乐杂志，封面上印着自己的大幅照，旁边还配着标题。“和自己对话——马里奥·格策专访……P9，全球最性感男星排行榜……P20……”格策说着翻到第九页，在简介中赫然写着：马里奥·格策，1992年6月3日出生于德国巴伐利亚阿尔戈伊地区梅明根，2014年因在《球队》一片中出演男主角为人熟知……他又翻到第20页，发现马里奥·格策这个名字和他的头像一起出现在排行第八的位置上。 

这个名叫马里奥·格策的演员……是我？

格策还想问些什么，却被进屋的护士小姐告知需要打针，弟弟菲利克斯也已经离开病房，他只好将剩下的疑问都留在心里，想着等天亮再问。

余下的时间里格策又一次沉入了睡眠，不知道是不是药物的原因，他的睡梦中总是出现罗伊斯的脸。 

————————————————

格策再次醒来，饿得胃疼。 

真奇怪，连续昏迷了三天之后的病人理应十分虚弱，肠胃功能还在恢复中，连食物都只能吃流食，怎么会有这么明显的饿意呢？不过按照自己平常的起居来算，这个时间会饿，那大概已经是中午十二点了。 

格策侧过头，顺利在左侧的墙上找到了一个挂钟，上面显示的时间果然是十二点。

这么准时，看来伤得并没有那么重嘛。 

格策觉得自己现在完全可以下床走动，总是躺在床上让他觉得有些无聊。想到这他觉得有必要去找点东西吃。格策在床上翻了个身准备起来，却正好看到了床边的一头金发。显然那个人趴在床边睡着了，金发下露出的是压着的手臂，衬衫袖口被随意挽了两下，这使得格策能清楚地看到小臂上的纹身。是他熟悉的图案。

是罗伊斯。 

格策立刻不敢再动，生怕打扰了趴在床边熟睡的人，可惜罗伊斯已经醒了，只是还没睁开眼睛。 

为了不被发现想溜下床的企图，格策赶紧躺回床上装睡。

罗伊斯伸展了一下趴得有些僵硬的身体，习惯性地将挽起的袖口重新系好，又理了理因小睡而稍显凌乱的头发，然后朝格策微微一笑，说：“中午好，Sunny，我知道你已经醒了。” 

格策瞬间忘记了装睡，他睁大双眼问：“你刚刚……叫我什么？”

“Sunny。” 

这的确是他认识的那个罗伊斯对自己的称呼。

格策猛地坐起身，将罗伊斯上下打量了一遍，又发现了一些不对的地方。罗伊斯……居然穿着一身笔挺的西装。 

事实上，格策熟悉的那个罗伊斯是不大穿西装的，除非随球队一同参加活动，平日里他喜欢穿得随性一点，怎么舒服怎么来。虽然格策一直认为，穿上西装的罗伊斯有种致命的吸引力，但是在哄骗多次也没能成功之后，格策便习惯了看罗伊斯穿着各种图案的休闲T恤出现在面前。 

现在，马尔科·罗伊斯，在一个非正式的场合，西装革履地出现了。这简直和格策这二十多年的认知相悖。 

不过该死的，他穿西装真的帅爆了。

可是这样的，真的是他认识的那个罗伊斯吗？ 

“马尔科……你是马尔科吧？马尔科·罗伊斯？”格策用上了疑问的语气。

“是，我是马尔科·罗伊斯。”罗伊斯回答，但是看上去有点受伤，“你连我也忘了吗？” 

“不不不，我刚醒过来，你知道的……所以有些事仍然记不太清楚……我当然知道你是马尔科，我只是……”格策拼命辩解。

“好了好了。”罗伊斯被逗笑了。“就算你忘记了也没关系，我们重新认识一下。”罗伊斯伸手从怀中掏出了一张名片，双手递上：“格策先生您好，我是马尔科·罗伊斯，大众集团董事，很高兴认识您。请问您愿意屈尊做我的男朋友吗？” 

格策愣住了。 

看到格策的反应，罗伊斯的微笑很快变成了大笑。

格策马上意识到自己被戏弄了，立刻跳下床穿上拖鞋向门口走去，然而没走两步就被罗伊斯拉住。

“别生气，Sunny。我只是开个玩笑。”罗伊斯解释道，仍然笑着。

格策没有理会，不过他很快发现自己被人从背后抱住了。 

罗伊斯把下巴搭在格策的肩膀上，附在格策耳边说了句话，然后用力地抱了他一下，就从他身边离开了。

这次的语气显得格外认真。 

格策站在原地消化了半天，才明白他说的是—— 

最后一句并不是玩笑，以前我也这样说过，但是你拒绝了我。


	2. Chapter 2

 

马里奥·格策已经出院一个多月，不过他听从了经纪人的建议仍然在家休养。

出院时罗伊斯坚持要求格策直接搬去他在哈拉兴的一所房子，理由是格策在市区内租住的公寓过于狭小，而且市区的过分嘈杂不利于恢复。本来格策强烈反对，没想到就连医生也建议他最好在较为清净的环境中养病，因为他的伤在头部，虽然暂时没有大碍，却仍旧不能承受过多的外部刺激。 

于是格策只好缴械投降，跟着罗伊斯住进了位于哈拉兴的这间三层居所。好在这房子虽然不常有人居住，却保持干净整洁，房子里的设施也是一应俱全，除了买东西有些不方便之外实在挑不出别的缺点。

渐渐地，格策开始习惯了自己的新身份，并且在这一个月内对这座城市也有了一定的了解。当然，假装失忆是一个很好的借口，这样周围的人便坦然接受了格策对他们提出的各种古怪问题，而这些问题实在不是一个多年老友或亲人可能问出来的。

与此同时，格策也发现了一项新乐趣——找不同。

格策发现，他所在的这座城市和自己熟悉的慕尼黑非常相像，可以说，只在一些细节上有所不同。就连他以前的人际关系也能在这里找到完整的映射，这些人往往外表和自己熟悉的完全一致，但是性格、职业、经历却有很大不同。除了罗伊斯，另一个鲜明的例子就是他的经纪人。

格策怎么也没想到，他的经纪人会是菲利普·拉姆。

尽管医生说他还未完全康复不适合使用电脑，格策还是趁罗伊斯出门的时候想办法解开了的他的开机密码。

0531……不对……

Marco……也不对……

这时他注意到解锁界面已经出现了解锁提示：Sunny。

输入Sunny，还是不对。

格策抓了抓头发，有点烦躁。不过幸好罗伊斯没有使用输错三次密码电脑就会彻底锁死之类的奇怪设置，不然真是没法跟他交代。

不管怎么说，密码和提示完全一样的概率太小了，马尔科又不是白痴！

格策抱着最后尝试一次的想法输入了Mario。

居然真的成功了……屏幕上终于出现了熟悉亲切的Welcome。

格策却觉得脸上有点烧。这里的罗伊斯和他认识的那位性格完全不同，每天变着花样的关心虽然让他有些受宠若惊，也着实有些吃不消。

他也完全明白，能够受到这样的对待完全是因为这座城市的那个演艺界希望之星马里奥·格策，而不是自己。所以他每次面对罗伊斯时心里都有些愧疚，总是觉得自己霸占了别人应得的。

格策摇摇头，决定先不去想这些烦心事。自从那天从罗伊斯口中听说自己的经纪人是菲利普·拉姆之后，他就对这里的拉姆充满了好奇。

很遗憾，目前为止他还没能和拉姆见上一面，只有过一个简短的通话。电话中拉姆简单了解了一下他的身体状况，并将他住院期间的外界情况简短地交待了一下，最后建议他继续在家休养，整个通话仅耗时一分钟。

这让格策对这位经纪人印象深刻。

他打开网页，输入菲利普·拉姆，很快便得到了自己想要的信息。

菲利普·拉姆，德国著名经纪人，隶属于拜仁传媒公司。入行十余年，因从不说废话形成了自己的风格标签，以言辞简练、工作高效著称。其对“克拉默失忆事件”的危机公关堪称行业教科书，并一手将克里斯托夫·克拉默送上神坛。在他手下先后有大卫·阿拉巴、詹卢卡·高迪诺、菲利克斯·波尔等人由名不见经传的小演员成为一线巨星。因此，菲利普·拉姆亦被戏称为“造星机器”，艺人都以能跟随他工作为荣……

格策还没能将这段看完就听到了楼下罗伊斯开门的声音，他赶紧将网页连同电脑一并关闭，躺回到沙发上。

罗伊斯走进门，看了电脑一眼，又看了看格策，似乎并没有发现什么异常。他把手里的东西放到餐桌上，招呼格策：“Sunny，要不要起来吃点东西？我买了你喜欢的中国菜。”

格策对中国菜并不是很感兴趣，不过他忽然想到这可能是另一个马里奥喜欢的，于是赶紧从沙发上起身，并且努力使自己看上去显得开心一些。

“你买了什么菜？说真的我饿坏了！”格策边说边坐下来拆外卖盒子。

罗伊斯看到格策的反应，摇了摇头，笑着说：“现在我开始觉得你的失忆是件好事了，你比以前可爱了很多。”

格策用叉子叉起一块鸡肉塞进嘴里。“是吗？我以前是什么样子？”

“以前的你多少有些……不近人情。”罗伊斯说。

格策停住了。

原来另一个马里奥竟然是这种性格，那这一个多月来不是暴露的太明显了？

罗伊斯有些误解了格策的沉默。

“不过也许只是对我这样。”他自嘲地说，“我当然希望你能够早点康复，毕竟演艺事业对你而言太重要了。”

格策不知道应该怎么接下去，只好低头吃东西，气氛有些尴尬。罗伊斯却似乎习惯了这种两人间的沉默。

两人就这样在沉默中吃完了晚饭。

也许是因为格策看上去心情不佳，罗伊斯体贴地表示如果需要的话他就在楼下，没有过多打扰便离开了。

房间里没有开灯，室外仅剩的阳光也随着夜晚的到来而逐渐消弭。格策躺在沙发上，看着窗外一点一点暗去，随着房间一起沉入黑暗。

————————————————

格策站在一个岔路口。

左边是一条幽深的小径，入口被高大的树木围绕，月光洒下来却被树叶遮挡，只余下少许在地面上。一阵风来，树叶被搅动，地上的光斑也随之摇曳，看上去如同遗漏的一小片星辰。

右边则是一条开阔的石子路，可以看到它通向的是大海。此时海水正在涨潮，海浪翻滚着将来路拦腰截断，并不断发出巨大的声响宣示着自己的威力。

格策看了一会，他皱了皱眉，觉得有些吵。奇怪的是，海浪的声音忽然就减小了，变成了一种柔和的背景声，有节奏地拍打着。

“你来了多久了？”有人说话。

格策回过头，却发现看到了自己。

说话的那个人和他一模一样，圆脸、浓眉、眼睛很大，头发也是棕色。虽然外表一模一样，却给人一种冷冰冰的感觉。格策想起不久前罗伊斯的话，“不近人情”说的应该就是自己眼前的这位了。

“我叫马里奥·格策，你可能已经听说了，我是个演员。”那个人迎着格策走过来，“我一直在想什么时候能在这里看到你。自从你占据了我的身体，我就被困在这里了。” 

“我占据了你的身体？” 

那个人点点头：“是的。如果我没记错的话，我是在片场失去了意识，当时我正在拍摄一场摩托车追逐戏。坦白地说，替身演员的表现并不能让人满意，所以我向导演提出自己试试。”他耸耸肩，看上去似乎对自己的遭遇有些漫不经心，“当时我感觉一切都很顺利，一切都在按计划进行。我转过一个弯，摩托车追上对方的车，然后我只需要从摩托车上跳起来，跳到对方的车上……于是我那么做了，然后我就失去了意识。”

“发生了什么？”格策轻轻地问。

“我也不清楚。”那个人摇了摇头，“我醒过来就发现自己在这里，而且能够感受到一切身体的感觉。你醒过来的时候扯掉了手上的夹子对吗？” 

格策想起自己从病床上坐起来时的确扯动了连在手上的仪器，于是点了点头。 

“那就对了，看来我的想法没错，你的确……虽然不知道你是怎么办到的，但是你的确占据了我的身体，而我被困在了这里。”

格策忽然明白过来。“那这里……”他指指那两条岔路，“其实是我的——或者说是你的，意识？”他边说边点点头，觉得思路清晰了起来，“怪不得我觉得这座城市有点奇怪，这里有许多我以前认识的人，但是他们又都和我之前所了解的不大一样。”

“我想我们都听说过平行世界。”对方也点了点头，然后坐了下来，“现在说说看吧，你身上都发生了什么？说不定我们可以找到原因。”

格策也坐了下来，开始讲述自己作为一名足球运动员度过的低迷的上个赛季，在夏休期的时候和罗伊斯有了误会，热身赛之后好不容易又获得了教练的信任，却在备战训练中被球砸中了头部，结果现在出现在一个处处违和的慕尼黑，占据了另一个马里奥·格策的身体。 

在讲述中对方一直没有打断他，直到他结束了停下来喘口气时才问：“这么说，你也认识一位马尔科……那么他对你怎么样？”

格策愣了一下，觉得只能苦笑。“很好，就像哥哥对待弟弟。不过说实话，我反而觉得这里的马尔科有点让人吃不消，他一直这样吗？” 

对方没有回答，脸上的表情有些难以捉摸。

沉默了足有几分钟，就在格策以为对方不会再和自己说话的时候，那个人又开口了：“也许我们之间有一些共同点，但是这不足以解释为什么你会来到我这个世界，并且占据了我的身体，而我被困在这里——我这么说并不是心存不满，只是有些疑惑——为什么不是反过来？”

格策摇了摇头，这个问题太难回答了，只是想想都觉得超出了自己的认知范围。

对方显然也没想从他这里获得答案，他指了指那条林中小路：“这条路我试着走过，走到尽头是一面篱笆墙，我过不去，但是在那里可以听到外界的声音。而那一条——”他又指了指通往大海的石子路，“被海水彻底淹没了，每当我尝试游过去的时候都会被浪卷回来。所以我被困在这里了。”

格策站起身朝林中小路看了看：“我什么也看不见。”

“如果想回到外界的话，我想你可以走这条路，或许你可以越过那道篱笆。”那个人也站了起来，和格策并肩站着。

“那么现在还有一个问题急需解决。”

“什么问题？” 

“你得暂时代替我。这就意味着你需要以演员的身份生活，并且代替我去工作，这部电影对我来说很重要，如果中途退出后果不堪设想。” 

格策转过头去看，对方的神情十分严肃。 

“采访之类的我倒是应付得来，球员也时常会面对这些……可是我从来没有演过戏。”格策觉得心里没底。 

“那么你需要菲利普，或许你已经听说过他，他现在是我的经纪人。去找他，如果能够让他相信我们，事情或许不会那么糟。” 

格策点点头：“我会努力尝试让他相信的。”

“但是不要和马尔科提起，我想……他并不能接受我已经不是我了。”

格策的愧疚感又一次涌了上来，眼睛也有些酸，明明想说点什么却被哽住了，一句话也说不出来。他吸了吸鼻子，朝对方挥了挥手，转身顺着小路走进了林子。

小路的尽头并不像那个马里奥所说是一道篱笆墙，而是一团和煦的光亮。格策伸手碰了碰，并没有感受到不适。 

或许那个马里奥是对的，他可以过去。

————————————————

眼前被一片白芒笼罩之后，格策醒了过来。

周围仍然是他入睡时的样子，只是窗外的月亮已经升了起来，月光透过一扇关着的百叶窗洒进来，在地上留下了一排排的光斑。格策眯着眼睛去看，发觉竟然和林中小路的入口处有些相似。他走过去将窗户打开，让夜风帮助自己冷静下来，然而刚才涌上来的那种愧疚感却并没有散去。

格策决定在找到方法回到自己的世界、让这具身体真正的主人回来之前努力扮演好演员这个角色，至于马尔科，就如同另一个马里奥认为的，还是不要让他知道这个秘密了。 

他深吸了几口气让自己平静下来，然后走下楼，顺利地在亮着灯的起居室找到了罗伊斯。幸好他还没有睡。 

“嘿，马尔科，”格策说，“我想我需要见菲利普·拉姆。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：
> 
> 1.本章联动Améliorer（上），连接时间点为本章结束之后。

 

格策觉得事情的发展已经开始超出预料。

就在刚才，依旧是因为他的原因，原本很有可能完成的镜头又被导演喊了“cut”。这已经是同一个镜头的第七条了。

这是一个长镜头。按照导演的要求，格策需要从床上起身，披上放在椅背上的外套，拉出抽屉拿起里面的手枪并将它别在腰后，随后走出房门，穿过一个狭长并且昏暗的走廊，期间小心地避过地面上的一个空桶，用手接住一个被他刮到的易拉罐，最后在一个门前有个坏掉的灯泡的房间前停下，靠在门边警惕地听房门内的动静。

格策以前从来不知道演戏需要同时顾及到这么多细节。开拍后，摄像机就在他面前——这他倒是能够适应，毕竟之前也接拍过不少广告——然而第一条，他的步伐过快以至于在画面中只能看到他的胸部而不是脸；第二条，他记得调整了步速，却忘记了躲过地上的空桶——后者被踢倒并在走廊里发出了巨大的声响；第三条，他在最开始就没能够把枪一次性地别在腰间……

而刚刚的那一条，他觉得自己已经尽最大的努力去保证不出错了，却还是在最后推特写的时候被导演发现表情太过轻松。

他只不过是因为之前都没有出错所以暗暗松了一口气而已！

导演是个名叫拉菲尼亚的小个子巴西人，显然他对格策的表现十分失望。拉菲尼亚是圈内有名的暴脾气，他朝格策大声表达自己的不满，并且一直喊了十几分钟才作罢。

格策知道这部电影十分重要，因为拉菲尼亚名声在外，如果想要在明年的电影节有所斩获，他就必须在电影中有好的表现。更何况，这次他能够得到在拉菲尼亚的电影中出演男主角的机会还是因为拉姆的争取。所以他保持谦逊的态度向拉菲尼亚道歉，并且请求他再给自己一次机会。

也许是因为格策的态度良好，拉菲尼亚终于同意先拍后面的戏份。

之后噩梦就来了。

无论格策怎么努力，也没办法完美诠释导演需要的混杂了内疚、不舍和爱恋，表达了角色复杂心理的表情。不幸的是，这是一个特写镜头，他没有任何逃避的余地。

拉菲尼亚彻底爆发了，他摔了拿在手中的马克杯，大声呵斥格策“不是来演戏的”，并当即表示不想在片场再看见他。

“请等一下。”就在格策还想争取一下时，身后有人说话，他回过头一看，是拉姆。

拉姆显然是在格策第一次面对导演的怒气时接到了助理的通知，现在正好赶到片场，将拉菲尼亚的盛怒尽收眼底。

“拉菲尼亚先生。”拉姆往前走了几步，站在拉菲尼亚对面，“马里奥·格策是我手下的演员，您在准备开除他的时候是否应该先通知一下他的经纪人？另外，我的演员在您的片场受重伤，您还尚未就此进行任何表态，我认为这对格策先生而言不大公平。”

拉菲尼亚并没有被拉姆的话击退，他反而上前一步怒视着拉姆：“如果你看了录像就会知道，他根本不配得到这个角色！即使有鲁梅尼格的首肯，我也不会允许这样的演员再出现在我的片场！至于你提到的那些，我会对他进行相应的赔偿。但是我绝不允许他毁掉我的电影！”

“我明白了。”拉姆点点头，转过身对格策说：“我们走吧，马里奥。”

格策跟着拉姆走了出去，一路上所有人都以一种震惊的表情看着他们。格策觉得这次完全搞砸了，他有点不敢想象自己将如何面对另一个马里奥。

————————————————

“现在我开始有点相信上周你对我说的话了。”车上，拉姆皱着眉看完了刚才片场的录像，开口说。

“你早该相信我的。”格策叹了口气说。

上周一的时候，格策通过罗伊斯联系到了拉姆。当然，仍然是以失忆为借口——“我当然不记得菲利普的联系方式，我失忆了马尔科，你忘记了？”成功说服罗伊斯之后，他独自一人去见了拉姆，并按照约定将自己从另一个世界穿越过来，并且占据了这个世界的格策的身体这件事和盘托出。

当然，就如同设想的一样，拉姆并没有相信他。

“我不知道你生病的时候遭遇了什么。”拉姆说，“不过马里奥，你所说的话不足以让我相信你。”

“你瞧，菲利普，”格策向前探了探身，“我知道你喜欢兔子，还养了两只，一只叫brownie，一只叫milky。你的儿子叫尤里安，妻子叫克劳迪亚。你喜欢篮球，乒乓球打得也很好……这都是另一个马里奥告诉我的。”格策拼命忍住才没有把“你在拜仁慕尼黑是21号”这句话说出来。

拉姆耸了耸肩：“这些事你本来就知道。不过既然连这些都想得起来，看来你的记忆恢复得差不多了，这就意味着我们终于可以重新开始工作了。”

“下周二上午十点到片场去，我会提前和鲁梅尼格谈好。我希望一切都能回归正轨，毕竟这个机会来之不易，只要你能够演好这个角色，明年的柏林电影节就没有问题。”他站起身，在格策肩膀上拍了拍就走了。

格策有些绝望，他想再找机会和拉姆谈谈却一直都没找到。拉姆实在太忙了，光是处理格策生病期间的通告就已经忙得不可开交，就连格策住院期间他也只在第一天晚上才有空在病房外看一眼，随后就又被电话叫走了。

现在，听说菲利普开始愿意相信自己，格策很快就从刚才片场的不愉快中恢复了过来。

“我们现在要去哪？”格策问。

“找证据。”拉姆翻看着手上的资料，并没有抬头。

“什么证据？”

“证明你说的话是对的。”

车子停在一家私立医院门前，拉姆下车打了个电话之后，就带着格策上了二楼。

格策注意到这家医院采光很好，而且非常安静，室内的装潢看上去更像是一个高级酒店。不过他也注意到，在二楼的西侧有几间屋子门上有锁，而且门口都设有监控，这让他感觉有点不安。

“你带我来精神病医院？”格策有点生气，“菲利普，我很正常！你应该相信我！”

“冷静点马里奥，”拉姆走到一间办公室门口停了下来，“我希望你见见穆勒医生。”

说完他敲了敲门。

门很快打开了，出现的是一位瘦高的男士，褐色的头发带着自然卷。

“菲利普，快请进。”男士侧身让开门口，两人随即走进诊室。

“托马斯·穆勒，心理治疗师。”男士礼貌地伸出手。

“马里奥·格策。”格策握了握穆勒的手回答。

穆勒看了看拉姆，后者点了点头，对格策说：“我希望能在穆勒医生这里找到证据，证明你说的话是真实的。”

“怎么找证据？”格策还是有些不明白。

“格策先生，请你躺到这张床上。”穆勒示意格策。

格策走过去躺好，穆勒又在他头上戴了一个类似头盔的仪器，上面有许多条管子连到一旁的一个显示器上。

“现在，格策先生，我希望你看着我的眼睛。”

格策注视着穆勒的眼睛。

他发现那双眼睛既不是单纯的蓝色也不是绿色，在光线下竟然有许多种不同颜色显现出来——甚至有一只还有一些红褐色。不过总的来说是一只偏蓝，另一只偏绿。

是虹膜异色症，以前我天天能在球队见到托马斯，竟然一直没有发现。格策这样想，随后他发现自己的意识模糊了起来。

————————————————

“刚才发生了什么？”格策睁开眼睛便问。

就在刚刚，他感觉自己的意识滑入了黑暗之中。是的，他的意识先是模糊了起来，这让他不知道自己身在何处。随后，他的意识又清醒了过来，然而周围全部都是死气沉沉的黑暗。他睁大眼睛去看，却只能看见一片黑暗；他想说话，却发不出声音；他想行动，却感受不到躯体的存在。然而奇怪的是，他还知道自己是谁，并且对意识模糊前的一切都有记忆。现在的情况就像是，他的意识从躯体上被分离开来，单独困在了这个黑暗的牢笼里。

几分钟后——也许是几分钟，也许是几个小时，格策已经丧失了对时间的概念——他开始有了感觉，感到自己正被什么东西牵引向前，随后他醒了过来。

“我刚刚对你进行了一次催眠。”穆勒边拆掉他头上的仪器边回答。

格策坐起身，发现拉姆也是神色凝重。

看来刚刚自己的意识被外力暂时困住了，所以才会有那么奇异的经历。

“那么，有结论了吗？”格策轮流看着房间里的另外两个人。

“刚刚在催眠的过程中……的确发现了你的另外一个人格。”穆勒说，“和通常我们了解到的一样，第二人格也呈现出了和本人完全不同的性格特质。不过有趣的是，”穆勒脸上竟然开始有了笑容，“菲利普表示，第二人格更接近他原本认识的马里奥·格策。”

“的确，今天看过你在片场的表现，我确信你不是我认识的那个马里奥。”拉姆点点头，“刚刚的那个才是。”

格策松了口气。自从到了这个世界，他从未感觉这么轻松。

“那么你们相信我了？”他问。

“还不能完全相信。”穆勒回答。“因为我们无法判断是因头部受伤产生了第二人格，还是像你描述的——”他扬了扬眉毛，“你是从另一个世界‘穿越’过来的。”

拉姆递给格策一副墨镜：“现在，下楼让司机带你回去，这两天尽量待在家里不要出门。如果一定要出门，伪装好再出去不要被抓拍到。剩下的事情交给我来处理。”

格策点点头，接过墨镜。

“还有，无论你看到什么，保持冷静。”拉姆补充了一句。

————————————————

“Sunny，欢迎回来。”格策回到哈拉兴，迎接他的是罗伊斯的笑容。

“今天在片场还顺利吗？”罗伊斯边把他迎进门边问，却发现格策的情绪不高。

“怎么了？发生了什么？”

“我被开除了。”

罗伊斯皱着眉看着他，示意他继续往下说。格策却没有现在就开始长篇大论的心思，更何况他还要想一想如何向罗伊斯解释自己没办法演戏这件事。

“先别说这个了。马尔科，我们出去走走好吗？”

罗伊斯点点头，没有再多说什么。

“哦，等我一下。” 格策说着往楼上走，“菲利普告诉我出去要伪装好，我再拿件衣服。”

“我去叫一下格林，一会我们后门见。”罗伊斯说完就出门了。

不一会，格策把自己裹成了个粽子似的出现在后门口。哈拉兴这一带人并不是很多，知道他住在这里的人更是少之又少，然而如果要去慕尼黑市内，他觉得最好还是做好充足的准备为好，以免再给拉姆添乱。

“你真的觉得这样不会被发现？”格策在后座坐定之后，罗伊斯对他的装扮有些难以接受。

“当然，这样比较稳妥。”

“现在可是五月份，你穿成这样反而会比较显眼。”罗伊斯从脚下拿出一个纸袋子塞给格策，“把这个换上。格林，靠边停车。”

车在路边停了下来。罗伊斯和司机格林都下了车，留格策一个人在车里换衣服。

格策快速打开袋子，里面有一件风衣、一条围巾和一件长袖T-恤。格策看着手里的T-恤，觉得有些好笑，原来不论哪个世界的马尔科都对T-恤有种奇异的热衷啊。

换好衣服后格策敲了敲窗户，听到声音的罗伊斯打开门坐回了车内。看了看格策的装扮，罗伊斯摇了摇头，觉得差了点什么。随后他灵光一现，将自己头上戴的帽子摘了下来，扣在格策的脑袋上，又拿起格策放在一旁的墨镜往他脸上比量了一下。

这回他满意地点了点头，笑着对格林说：“去Historie。”

车子停在一条街远的地方，罗伊斯嘱咐了格林几句，又提醒格策戴好围巾和墨镜，这才开门下了车。格策跟在他身后，就见罗伊斯领着他一头扎进巷子里，在里面左绕右绕，总算在一间酒吧门口停了下来。

格策抬头看，酒吧门口有一个木制招牌，上面写着“Historie”。

也许是想起了格策正在“失忆”，罗伊斯解释了一下：“是法语中故事和历史的意思，以前你经常来这里。”

格策点了点头，跟着罗伊斯走进了酒吧。

里面人不少，卡座已经都被占满。罗伊斯环视了一圈，发觉并没有空着的座位，就带着格策来到吧台边。

“嘿，卢卡斯，今天你当班？”罗伊斯向吧台里面招了招手，一位调酒师走了过来。

“是的，马尔科，好久不见。”调酒师笑着说，“老样子？”

“马里奥刚刚恢复，给他一杯淡一些的，我就还是老样子好了。”罗伊斯回答。

“那么我推荐Mojito，口味比较清爽。”调酒师说，“格策先生已经完全恢复了吗？”

“说实话，我担心并没有。他的记忆出了很大问题，很多以前的事都记不清了。”

“抱歉，我不该直接问的。”

“没关系。”格策笑笑说，“介意我们重新认识一下吗？”

“卢卡斯·波多尔斯基，这里的调酒师。”

“你好，卢卡斯，你可以直接叫我马里奥。”格策笑着和对方握了握手。

波多尔斯基朝罗伊斯眨了眨眼：“现在我知道你为什么叫他Sunny了。”趁着格策还没有做出反应，调酒师立刻转了个身，离开他们去调酒了。

罗伊斯咳了一下掩饰尴尬：“别管他。”

格策回了个笑容让对方放心。他现在已经开始逐渐适应马尔科对他的态度，只要他随时在心里告诉自己，这只是因为另一个马里奥。

这时，耳边的旋律忽然变了，格策仔细听了听，发现是《Fade》。他回过头看了看。不知是不是因为这首歌，他竟然觉得DJ的身影看上去有点像自己在国家队的队友厄齐尔。

酒吧里的气氛瞬间被点燃，尖叫声此起彼伏。

“现在，”罗伊斯凑到格策耳边说，“你可以跟我说一说今天发生的事了。”


	4. Chapter 4

 

“鲁梅尼格先生，您找我。”拉姆进门后，发现桌子后面的人有些面色不善。

鲁梅尼格点了点头，没有说什么，只是推过去一封信。

拉姆从桌上拿起信函。是一封匿名信，寄方没有留下地址，而收信人正是鲁梅尼格。

拉姆抬头看了鲁梅尼格一眼，后者点点头示意他可以读里面的内容。拉姆打开信封，抽出里面薄薄的一张纸。

是格策的入院和出院记录。入院时间：3月31日22:00，出院时间：4月6日13:00。

“菲利普，我一直都很信任你。”鲁梅尼格说，“我记得你当初来找我，希望我保证格策先生伤愈后能够继续出演此片的男主角。而当时你给我的信息是，格策先生重伤一直在住院，而且直到五月初才康复出院。”

拉姆没有接话。

鲁梅尼格接着说：“现在请你向我解释一下，为什么住院记录显示格策先生在四月初就已经出院，而他却直到五月份才回到片场复工。”

拉姆沉默了很久。

他知道格策重伤失忆，而且现在拥有双重人格这件事绝不能声张，否则记者会抓住这点大做文章。这样一来，别说格策的演艺事业，他的整个人生就会被全部毁掉。如果只是片场风波的话，或许还可以想办法挺过去。

“对不起，是我辜负了您的信任。”拉姆说。

鲁梅尼格有些惊讶地扬起了眉毛：“你不打算对此做出解释？”

拉姆摇了摇头。

对方看上去很失望：“既然这样，很抱歉，我必须违背当初对你的承诺。这部片子必须立即进行演员的调整，尤其是在男主角方面。”

拉姆将手中的住院记录塞回信封里，放回了桌面上。“谢谢您曾经的信任，鲁梅尼格先生，那么我就不过多打搅了，告辞。”

“周三的时候，”身后传来鲁梅尼格的声音，“会召开一个新闻发布会，说明这部戏的换角情况。我会亲自参加。”

拉姆停了一下，没有表现出任何情绪，只是点了点头，拉开门走了出去。

————————————————

“马尔科？”格策在楼上喊了一声，没有得到回应。他走下楼去，发现罗伊斯正以一种不太自然的方式坐在沙发上看报纸。

“马尔科。”他又喊了一声。

罗伊斯抬起头来，好像刚发现他在这儿似的，笑容也有些不自然。“嗨，Sunny，你醒了？睡得怎么样？”

格策狐疑地瞪着他，罗伊斯的表情显得更不自然了。

“你刚刚是在看电视吗？我在楼上好像听到了。”

罗伊斯赶紧摇摇头：“没有，你一定是听错了。”

“哦，”格策点点头，“原来头部受伤还会导致幻听，这个症状以前没有出现过，看来又要去复查了。”他也在沙发上坐了下来，拿起茶几上的一张报纸。

罗伊斯瞥了一眼报纸标题，赶紧趁格策还没看就从他手里抢走了。

“马尔科！”格策有些惊讶。

“报纸上没什么好玩儿的，”罗伊斯拼命地想转移话题，“不如我们吃点东西？现在还不到时间，不过你可以少吃一点，我们晚上……”

格策看上去有些严肃：“你有事瞒着我。”

罗伊斯摇摇头。

格策伸出手：“给我看看那些报纸。”

罗伊斯把报纸藏在身后，又摇了摇头。

格策想了想，抓起茶几上的遥控器打开了电视。

罗伊斯的两只手都被报纸占满了，这一次没能成功阻止格策。

电视上正在播放娱乐新闻。

“……我认为这是演员极不负责任的表现，我们当时就在现场，看得清清楚楚！”电视上一个女人说。

“本台消息，今日15时，慕尼黑无线负责人鲁梅尼格和著名导演拉菲尼亚一同出席了在慕尼黑召开的新闻发布会。发布会就拉菲尼亚新片更换男主演一事进行了公开说明……”

“……拉菲尼亚表示，由于男主角马里奥·格策在片场消极怠工，缺乏基本的职业素养，严重耽误了拍摄进度，损害了投资方利益，剧组和投资方商议已决定更换影片男主角。”

“……鲁梅尼格证实了此消息，并指出马里奥·格策以三月末片场事故为由故意拖延时间，直到五月初才回片场复工。鲁梅尼格还出具了由匿名者提供的住院单，以证明马里奥·格策确于4月6日已经出院。鲁梅尼格同时表示，此举对于投资方来说是绝对不能接受的。”

电视被关上了，格策转过头，发现是罗伊斯。

格策叹了口气。昨天他接到了拉姆的电话，电话中拉姆表示自己没能成功说服鲁梅尼格，所以男主角肯定是保不住了。

原来菲利普也给马尔科打了电话，看来是想让他看住自己远离这些报道。

格策又叹了口气，他想起那天在医院拉姆说的话：“无论你看到什么，保持冷静。”

这没什么，格策想，当球员的时候更过分的也遇到过。

于是他对罗伊斯笑了笑说：“把报纸给我看看吧，马尔科。不必担心，我受得了。”

罗伊斯看上去还有些怀疑，不过他发现自己似乎没法完全阻止格策得知这些信息。

他也叹了口气，把报纸递了过去。

“《希望之星的陨落？马里奥·格策片场风波始末》……第二版……”格策看了看报纸的名字，“慕尼黑日报什么时候也赶这种时髦了……”

他放下手中的慕尼黑日报，又拿起来一份：“凭借《球队》迅速蹿红的演艺界新星马里奥·格策似乎从来不知道何为谦逊。自从拿到新人奖以来，这位年轻的小伙子就处处在标榜着自己的名气。据知情人士透露，格策常常在片场耍大牌，且对工作人员态度恶劣。该人士还称，此次换角风波之前，格策曾在片场和导演发生激烈争吵，被导演批评表演态度不端正，‘在场的所有工作人员都看到了，即使是以重伤初愈的标准来说，他的表现还是太差劲了，完全不像是一名演员’……”

“Sunny，别读了。”罗伊斯扶额。

格策闭了嘴，安静地翻看其他报纸，看完报纸又打开电脑开始浏览网页。

“Sunny，你不必把每条新闻都看一遍的……”罗伊斯实在有些不理解。

“嘿，马尔科，听听这个！”格策兴奋地招呼罗伊斯，“是纯粹的片场矛盾还是转移视线？三月份格策在拉菲尼亚剧组遭遇意外，疑似安全绳断裂导致头部重伤，然而一个多月过去了，整个剧组及投资方至今无人出面对该起事故进行说明，也无一人道歉，这实在令人疑惑。我们看到的片场矛盾仅仅是看上去的样子吗？还是借以转移公众视线，掩盖事故真相的手段？格策和拉菲尼亚的矛盾真的只是因为格策的态度问题吗？会不会有其他原因？片场事故的真相究竟是什么？”

“578个赞！”格策抬起头对罗伊斯说，“你看，并不全是反面的。”

罗伊斯表情复杂地点点头：“的确，现在很难看到全部一面倒的言论了。但是舆论风向显然对你不利，这几天你还是不要出门了，等风波过去以后再说。”

不过格策显然没有听见后面那一句，他正在神情严肃地盯着电脑屏幕。

“这是断章取义！”格策叫了出来，“我当时不是这么说的！”

罗伊斯突然觉得，这所房子今天一整晚都不会安静下来了。

————————————————

格策试着让自己保持在半梦半醒之间。

他记得之前就是这样做到的。

格策想象自己正在下楼梯，楼梯一共有七级，底部就是他要到达的地方。

第七级，他慢慢进行深呼吸，让自己的心跳放缓，让纷杂的思绪也都沉淀下来。

第六级，他开始想象楼梯周围的扶手，是木质的，没有漆颜色，带着木材原本的纹路。

第五级，他慢了一些，想象自己的双脚就站在木质的楼梯上。楼梯有些凉，他光着脚，能够感受到表面光滑冰凉的触感。他伸手摸了摸扶手，木材的纹路在他的手掌留下略显粗糙的质感。

第四级，他刚刚往下走了一级，脚底擦着台阶的边缘往下，又踩在了一个更大的平面上。现在他能看见周围了。四周被高大的冬青木围绕，树叶投下参差的阴影，给人一种静谧的感觉。扶手上缠绕着一些不知名的藤蔓植物，开着淡白色的花朵，发出一阵舒缓的香气。

第三级，深吸了一口气，植物的香气让他觉得无比宁静。他决定一口气将剩下的台阶走完。

第二级、第一级……

现在他踩在了松软的草地上。这是他熟悉的触感，就像他在多特蒙德时一样，像在拜仁慕尼黑时一样。草地承载着他所有的激情与梦想，也是他最心心念念的所在。

格策觉得安心下来。

往前又走了一段，他发现自己成功来到了那个岔路口，他想见的人正在这里等他。

“嘿，马里奥……”格策试探地喊了一声。

对方抬起头来，冲他笑了笑：“又见面了。”

“抱歉，”格策说，“我把一切都搞砸了……”

“没关系，这毕竟不是一个你熟悉的工作，我不应该对此抱有太大期望。”

“呃，事情好像比预想的要糟……现在外面铺天盖地的都是负面的报道……”

对方耸了耸肩：“这没什么，媒体就是这样，总是希望挖点劲爆的出来好吸引眼球。相信我，过不了多久大家就会忘了这件事的。”

“希望如此……”格策一屁股坐在另一个马里奥对面，还是有些闷闷不乐，“我说的话又被误解了。”

“又？”

“是啊，菲利普打电话来说这件事我最好还是表一下态，我就按照他交待的说了。当记者问到最近这几个月过的如何，我回答‘最近几个月当然不是很容易，之后会发生什么我们再看吧’，然后他又问到了我和拉菲尼亚的关系，问我们是不是还会就片场这件事进行交流，我觉得自己说的没什么问题啊——‘我们会不会有更多的交流，这个以后或许会知道，我不想现在越过我的经纪人。’”

格策生动地回忆着采访的细节。“然后你知道记者是怎么写的吗？‘格策抱怨在片场和导演缺少交流！’这明明就是断章取义而且歪曲事实！”他显得愤愤不平。

“好了，冷静下来。”对方的语调依然冷静，或者说有些冷漠，“断章取义是媒体最常用的手段之一，当然歪曲事实也是。我想菲利普也告诉过你，面对这些应该冷静，否则就真的被他们利用了。”

“可这关系到的是你的声誉。”格策瘪了瘪嘴，“而且还是因为我……”

对方轻轻地笑了起来：“谢谢，你能这么关心我的事业和我的声誉，我很感激。现在，我说这些无关紧要，不要去想了，这不是你的错。感觉好些了吗？”

“谢谢你。”格策垂下眼睛，“抱歉，我有些激动了……说实话我不是第一次遇到这种情况，以前踢球的时候也有过……不止一次。我知道面对这些是什么滋味。”

对方耸了耸肩：“我已经习惯了。没有人会永远保持状态良好，也没有人能永远站在山顶。当我选择做一名演员时，就意味着我了解我要面对的是什么，并且懂得如何接受它们，无论是坏的还是好的。”

格策点了点头：“你真的是一个很厉害的人。”

对方沉默了片刻，似乎对他直白的夸奖有些不大适应。

“不说这个了。”或许是为了不让气氛显得尴尬，对方转移了话题，“在穆勒医生那里，我暂时获得了这个身体的支配权，似乎是他对你进行了催眠？”

“是的，当时我感觉自己的意识被完全封闭在一个黑暗的笼子里，除了黑暗什么都感觉不到，但是后来又被一股牵引感拉了回去。”

“起初我以为你离开了，因为在那一瞬间我感受不到你的存在。”对方点了点头说，“但是后来，我发现你的意识越来越强，我的空间越来越小，最后还是回到了这里。看来催眠也只是能将我暂时释放一会而已。”

“你和穆勒医生说了什么？”

“我和他们描述了一下我昏迷之后的感受，还有在这里遇到你的情形，并且也告诉了他们我们的推测——你很有可能是从平行世界穿越过来的。他们相信了吗？”

格策摇摇头：“没有全信，似乎他们只是单纯怀疑我有精神分裂症，所有一切都是臆想出来的。”

对方点了点头：“看来让他们相信没有那么容易，不过对于菲利普来说，这个理由足够了，他会想尽一切办法不让这件事被曝光的。”

说完，他们俩都沉默了，一起望着右边那条通向大海的石子路。

海水依然汹涌，卷起的海浪拍打着石子路，一下一下发出规律性的声音，似乎是某种不知疲倦重复着的旋律。

他们俩就这样各怀心事地看了一会儿，另一个马里奥开口说：“我想会有办法的。”

格策转过头看着他。

“会有办法分辨单纯的人格分裂，和两个完全独立的意识存在于一个身体中这两种情况的。总会有人相信我们的。”

格策点了点头：“但愿如此。”

“我有预感，不会再出现比现在更坏的情况了。”

他又仔细听了听海浪的声音，对格策说：“回去吧，天快亮了。”


	5. Chapter 5

 

慕尼黑的六月非常宜人，平均气温维持在15度上下，昼长夜短，适合户外活动。

此刻格策就在草坪上奔跑，当然，脚下还有他心心念念的足球。自从来到这个世界，他还从来没觉得这么满足过。

大概两周之前，确切地说是六月十日，格策接到了拉姆的电话，问他是否方便在家里接待客人。格策表示这所房子的主人是罗伊斯，只要罗伊斯同意，他并没有什么不方便。

显然，拉姆在问过了罗伊斯之后得到了许可，一天之后，他带着一位年轻人登门拜访。年轻人名叫安德烈·许尔勒，是一位青年导演，显然拉姆带他来是想与格策探讨下一步的计划。

自五月份的片场风波已经过去了差不多一个月，就像另一个马里奥预测的那样，大家不再揪着这件事不放，也不再像之前那样关注他的每一个举动。这让格策觉得轻松不少，除了对公众关注度下降的速度有些吃惊。

“既然事态已经平息了许多，我们就不能再继续干等着了。”拉姆说。

“同意，”许尔勒说，“距离电影节开幕已经没剩几个月了，我们时间紧迫。”

“可是柏林电影节不是在明年二月吗？”格策说，他看到拉姆瞪了他一眼，赶紧道歉，“对不起，我忘了电影节前还需要那么多准备工作……”

许尔勒耸了耸肩没有在意：“我一直觉得他们在片场受伤这件事的处理上对你很不公平，这么看来你的伤并没有他们宣扬的那么容易治疗。”他说着指了指自己的头。

格策没有接话。

许尔勒继续说：“放心，我不会让你做那些危险动作的，事实上……我研究了一下你之前的经历，有一个很好的建议。”

格策询问地看向拉姆，后者点了点头：“安德烈的确提前做了许多功课。”

年轻的导演朝格策展开一个大大的笑容：“你在大学的时候在校队踢过足球，而我对自己下一部电影的想法就是——足球！”

格策张大了嘴，这简直太难以置信了！说真的，他突然觉得眼前的这个导演是一个天才——尽管许尔勒并不知道关于他本人的真实情况——但是还有比这更适合他“表演”的吗？

“我想你肯定对故事有一些好的建议，”许尔勒往沙发背上靠了靠，双手交叉在脑后，“洗耳恭听。”

于是格策清了清嗓子，给他们讲述了一个关于两个男孩与足球的故事。为了保险起见，他在人名和球队名字上都做了修改。不过他觉得拉姆还是在某种程度上察觉出来了，真是个敏锐的人。

“很有戏剧性。”许尔勒评价说，“不过也许我们需要稍加修改，不如……就结束在世界杯夺冠？”

格策本想表示自己不是专业的，没法给出什么建设性的意见。不过他又想到刚才拉姆严厉的瞪视，赶紧点了点头。

“那么，就这么决定了，”许尔勒站起身来，“剧本不用担心，我会和刘易斯一起搞定它的。”

拉姆也站起身：“过几天我再联系你。”

格策点点头，把他们送出门。

两周之后，格策拿到了剧本的初稿。许尔勒似乎希望格策对于剧本提出一些建议，然而格策实在是不懂这些，只能告诉许尔勒一些细节，希望能够对他的剧本有所帮助。

但是格策没有忘记向拉姆提出建议，他表示既然决定要拍，自己最好还是提前熟悉一下足球，做一些适应性的训练，毕竟很久没踢了。

于是现在，他终于得以带着足球在熟悉的草地上飞奔了。

这感觉真的是太美妙了！

“如果不是选择演戏，我想他会成为一名出色的足球运动员的。”罗伊斯看着沉浸在踢球乐趣中的格策说。

“现在我十分同意你的看法。”拉姆说，“马里奥真的非常有天分，无论是演戏，还是足球。”

“你知道吗，我有时候很羡慕马里奥，因为他真的能够去做他喜欢做的事。”罗伊斯说。

“我们都是如此，因为喜欢才会去从事。”拉姆转过头去看着罗伊斯，“那么你呢？”

“我？”罗伊斯笑了笑，看上去却没有像他想表现出来的那么高兴，“大概从我一生下来，就注定要继承老爸的位置吧。”

“你有喜欢的东西吗，马尔科？”

“当然有，比如足球。也许你不信……大学的时候我也曾经是校队的主力。”罗伊斯眯起了眼睛，似乎在回忆，“这也是为什么我和马里奥如此相熟，我们两个总是球场上最心有灵犀的一对组合。”

“那么，你要试试吗？”拉姆又问。

“试什么？”

拉姆指了指球场上的格策：“故事还需要另一半才完整。”

————————————————

格策坐在椅子上，看着眼前的大屏幕上徐徐打出几行字幕：“2014年7月14日，年轻的迈尔替补出场，并在加时第113分钟贡献出一粒宝贵的进球，帮助球队24年后重夺世界杯冠军，并向全世界证明了自己的价值。”

然后灯光亮起，影片结束。

格策拼命忍住想哭的冲动，站起身来准备离开。

然而这时他发现，在场的观众全都站起身来开始鼓掌。格策回过头，发现许多人边鼓掌还边冲着他欢呼。

所以这掌声是给他的？

一旁的许尔勒用胳膊碰了碰他，格策这才后知后觉地开始向观众们招手致谢。

掌声持续了足有一分钟。就在格策又一次觉得鼻子发酸的时候，掌声终于平息了。

格策的眼睛已经开始泛出泪光，他最后向观众们深深鞠了一躬，跟着许尔勒和拉姆离开了放映厅。

“马里奥，你真的很棒，你值得这些掌声。”许尔勒说。

格策吸了吸鼻子，他觉得自己没法开口说话，好像他一开口就会止不住地掉眼泪。

他说不出来自己是什么感觉，演戏时的感觉和看银幕上放映出来时是不一样的。演戏时他根本没有办法考虑这么多，他只是按照许尔勒的要求，尽力将从前的自己表现出来。而刚刚他在看电影的时候才深刻地感受到，在这一个半小时的时间里，他已经重新将自己这二十几年的人生又经历了一遍。

而这让他分外想念那个私下里总是穿着各种各样T-恤衫、球场上却总是一往无前的马尔科·罗伊斯。

他的脑海中出现了刚刚电影的最后一个画面——年轻的迈尔胸前挂着象征冠军的金牌，双手高高举起一件白色的球衣，上面的号码是21号。

停下，马里奥！不要再想了！格策告诉自己。在这里哭出来太丢脸了！

“稍后我会联系几位熟识的记者，想办法把今天这件事宣传一下。”拉姆说。

许尔勒笑着表示同意：“没错，是得好好宣扬一下！柏林电影节的开幕影片赢得全场起立鼓掌一分钟！这事说出去实在太爽了！”

“明天上午的时候，或者最迟下午，我会安排一位记者对你进行专访。”拉姆转过头对格策说，“好好准备一下，马里奥。”

格策点点头。

———————————————— 

“格策先生？”

格策回过神来，发现眼前的记者有些疑惑。

“抱歉，”格策笑笑说，“能麻烦您再重复一下之前的问题吗？我走神了。”

记者没有多说什么，又把问题重复了一遍：“您在拍这部影片的时候，是如何做到将一个人物演绎得如此真实的？我是说……这看上去甚至不像是表演了，而是像亲身经历一般。”

格策想了想，回答：“把自己当成是他就好了。”

没错，把自己当成是他就好了。

其实他“表演”的，或者说还原的，分明就是他自己。而随着罗伊斯的加入，让这一切变得容易了许多。

不知道拉姆用了什么方法，竟然让罗伊斯也同意参演，而且饰演的正好是格策故事中的那个球员罗伊斯，尽管这个角色在许尔勒的剧本中化名成了莱斯特。

在片场，格策不需要过多的想象就能把自己带回到前二十三年的生活中去，因为身边站着的是马尔科·罗伊斯。于是在拍摄时，格策稍稍放纵了自己，任由自己将这个世界的罗伊斯当成是他无比熟悉的那位天才球员。而在每天的拍摄结束后，他开始刻意去和罗伊斯保持距离，因为他怕自己越来越分不清这两个人——这是非常危险的。

罗伊斯似乎也察觉出了他的疏远，却并没有多说什么。当然，也可能是没有找到合适的机会——格策并没有留下这样的机会，在这一点上，他似乎和另一个马里奥之前所表现出来的一样坚决。

送走了记者，格策打开窗户透气。

二月的柏林十分寒冷，尤其是在刚下过雪的日子里。格策朝外面呼了口气，看着白色的哈气渐渐消散，有些出神。

上一次见到雪是什么时候来着？

如果不算上滑雪的话，那么大概是去年的二月份，那时候自己正在塞贝纳大街进行日常的训练。那时候谁会想到，仅仅一年之后，再一次看到雪就是在另一个世界的柏林了呢？

“采访还顺利吗？”

格策回过头，发现是拉姆。

“还好，”格策回答说，“那位记者非常善解人意。”

拉姆点点头，走过来关上窗户：“你现在又一次成了话题人物，还是不要轻易被抓拍到为好。”

“对不起。”

“没什么。说真的，现在我竟然一点也不奇怪你为什么不知道需要注意这些了。”拉姆说。

“什么？”格策显然没有明白。

“我是说，我现在真的相信了你和另一个马里奥说的话。”

“可是你和穆勒医生不是都认为……”

“的确，我们此前一直认为，你是因为大脑损伤才会出现第二人格。”拉姆看着格策，神情十分认真，“但是那些是真实发生过的事，对吗？发生在你身上的事？”

格策点了点头。

“所以你以前是一名球员。”

“一直都是。”

拉姆叹了口气：“尽管这一切都与我的认知相悖，我还是决定相信你。”

“菲利普，谢谢你。”

“既然这样，离颁奖礼还有几天，我想我需要再去见一见托马斯。”拉姆说，“至少在事情没有变得更严重之前。”

“我可以一起过去吗？如果你们是想研究能够让我回到自己世界的办法的话。”格策说。

“现在还不行，你得留在这里等颁奖礼结束。否则以你现在受关注的程度，只要一有动作，立刻就会被发现然后刨根究底的。我们好不容易开始掌握了主动。”

格策只能再一次点头。

“别担心，马里奥。”拉姆拍了拍他的肩膀安慰道，“颁奖礼结束之后，我会安排你和托马斯见面，到时候我们可以一起讨论这件事。”

拉姆朝他微笑了一下，转身离开了。走到门口，他又补充了一句：“也许你得和马尔科保持些距离。”

“我明白。”

拉姆点点头出了门。

格策转过身看了看窗户，最后还是打消了将它们打开的念头。

也许是下过雪的缘故，窗户上凝结着许多白色的冰晶，就像他意识中那些翻涌着的浪花的颜色。

他努力地透过这些冰晶看了看外面。

你说得对，马里奥。格策在心里对另一个自己说。

天就快亮了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：
> 
> 1\. 本章联动Améliorer（中篇.A） 及Améliorer（中篇.B），连接时间点为本章结束之后。
> 
> 2\. 本章中所提到的所有有关科学的东西都不具有真实性，只是为了剧情服务而编造出来的。请当作平行世界中有自己的物理法则，而这种法则和我们所理解的并不完全一致。

 

“最佳男主演获得者是……马里奥·格策，《这条路》！”

掌声，欢呼声。

格策一边努力控制着略微发抖的身体使它以一种自然的状态前进——而不是走着走着就会摔倒——一边在心里默默遗憾另一个马里奥没法亲自拿到这座沉甸甸的奖杯。

他把银色的小熊握在手里，感谢了所有拉姆给他的单子上面写着的名字，然后等着全场安静下来。

“我想特别感谢一个人。”他说，“事实上这个奖杯应该颁给他而不是我。在我最黑暗的日子里，最消沉、最绝望的时候，是他给予了我慷慨的鼓励。是他用无与伦比的冷静和理智，将我从慌乱与迷茫之中拉了出来，也是他的慷慨和包容让我放下愧疚的包袱，以一种相对轻松的姿态面对生活。现在我站在这里，不再畏惧言语的力量站在这里，将这座奖杯献给他，因为这是他应得的荣誉。如果在结束之前我只能再说一句话的话，那么我要说——天亮了。”

———————————————— 

“格策先生，请问您在颁奖礼上的致辞是什么意思？”

“有消息说您去年三月的片场事故是人为导致，您对此是否知情？”

“格策先生……”

格策并没有回答这些等在门口的记者的提问，在拉姆的陪伴下坐进了车子。在车门关上的一瞬间，那些执着的记者还在不停地拍打车门希望格策能够再次露面讲上几句。

而就在几个月前，这些人中的大部分还在费尽心思地翻遍他的所有历史，企图找到证据证明马里奥·格策是个不可一世的自大狂。

车子开出了一段距离之后，周围终于安静下来。格策摘下墨镜，揉了揉眼睛，觉得疲惫如潮水般涌来。

“我得承认你那番话说的很有水平。”拉姆评价道。

格策叹了口气：“那些都是我真正想说的话。”

“还有，我要谢谢你，”拉姆说，“也许由我来说有点奇怪，不过还是谢谢你帮他拿到了银熊奖。这对他以后的事业也非常有帮助。”

“这是我欠他的。”

拉姆摇了摇头，认真地说：“别这么想，你们两个谁也不欠谁的。你过来是个意料之外的事件。”

格策没有接话。

“别对自己过分苛责，看看这个。”拉姆递过来一份报纸。

“焦点娱乐？”

“看第二版。”

格策翻到第二版，发现一个醒目的大标题——《被冤枉的马里奥·格策？》

“这是……”格策倒吸了一口凉气。

“本报讯，马里奥·格策去年三月在片场受伤，片方称其以伤病为借口消极怠工耽误拍摄进度。事实上，据知情人士透露，格策在事故中头部受重伤，且出院后仍有较为严重的阶段性失忆，导致无法正常生活，该人士称曾听见格策亲口承认失忆一事。若格策受伤情况属实，则片方对此事有不可推卸的责任，且五月的换角风波也应重新审视……”

“我没和其他人提起过失忆这件事！”格策惊讶地说，“除了家人和你，就只和马尔科……哦，还有那天去酒吧……但是不可能是卢卡斯！他不是这样的人……”

“不是波多尔斯基。”拉姆干脆地说，“是Historie的一位侍应生，那天刚好听到了你们的谈话。显然他认出了你，不过他似乎没有学会什么时候应该闭嘴。”

“我没有料到会有人偷听，酒吧里人声鼎沸的。”格策懊恼地说。

“嘈杂的地方未必就适合谈话，尤其对于你和马尔科这种有一定知名度的人来说。”拉姆说，“不过往好的方面看，这篇报道对我们非常有利。”

拉姆从格策手中把报纸接过去，又说：“他们很可能几个月前就拿到了消息，但是一直等到了现在。聪明的选择。”

格策觉得头有些疼：“我们还要在这件事上纠结？”

拉姆扬起了眉毛：“当然，如果我们不采取行动的话对方就会将优势夺走，你还想再经历一次？”

“一次已经够了。”格策板着脸说。

“我想也是。”拉姆点点头，“另外，我已经联系了托马斯。今天好好休息，我们明天回慕尼黑。”

———————————————— 

拉姆坚持只送他到楼下，说是穆勒特意叮嘱过的，貌似是要介绍他认识什么人。而且拉姆也表示，按照他的说法——“我没有必要对这件事知道的太多”。格策没办法，只好把帽子拉低一点，然后自己走进医院。

路过二楼走廊的时候，格策忍住了想去西边那几间房间看一看的冲动——门口的监控显然不是闹着玩儿的——然后他来到穆勒的诊室门口。

格策敲了敲门。门很快开了，穆勒的笑脸出现在门后：“啊，格策先生，快请进。”

格策走进屋子，发现诊室从他上次离开之后并没有太大变化。那台他怀疑是专门用来催眠的头盔似的机器仍然放在一张单人病床上，机器上面的管子连着旁边的一个显示屏，而显示屏前面现在坐了一个人。

一个高大的，有着明显日耳曼血统的男人。发现格策的到来，男人站起身来，然后格策忽然发现他知道面前站着的是谁了，这也是一个他在以前的世界无比熟悉的人。

穆勒满脸笑容地介绍道：“格策先生，请务必认识一下这一位——曼努埃尔·诺伊尔，德国脑科学界的天才科学家。”

听到“科学家”三个字，格策有些敬畏地伸出手：“马里奥·格策，你可以直接叫我马里奥。很高兴认识你。”

诺伊尔面无表情地伸手握了握：“叫我曼努就好。”

格策把手收回来，并且在心里把对“科学家”的敬畏又调高了一个档次。

“曼努，上次我已经和你大概说过了格策先生的情况，”穆勒丝毫不介意诺伊尔的面部表情，仍然笑着说，“简单来说就是，他并不是我们认为的传统意义上的双重人格，按照格策先生和另一个自称是马里奥·格策的人格的话来说，是格策先生从另一个世界‘穿越’到了这个身体上。”

虽然笑容还是一样亲切，但是这里的托马斯·穆勒说话言简意赅的风格仍然让人感到意外。格策心想，如果是之前他熟悉的那位托马斯，开场白不说上十分钟是无法停下来的。

“托马斯？”格策出声说，“你可以直接叫我马里奥的。”

“谢谢，”穆勒朝他微笑了一下，“那么马里奥，现在跟我们说说，你和另一位马里奥是怎么判断出‘穿越’的？”

“呃……实际上是这样的。”格策小心地组织了一下语言，让他即将要说出口的事听起来稍微平常一些，“我来的那个世界，其实和这里大部分都是一样的。慕尼黑仍然是慕尼黑，柏林也仍然是柏林，甚至我身边的一些人际关系也是相同的——然而在一些细节之处并不相同。比如你，托马斯。”

“我？”

格策点了点头：“事实上，在我来的那个世界里，也有一个托马斯·穆勒，和你长得一模一样。然而区别是，他是一名足球运动员，而你是一位心理医生；他是个会行走的笑话机器，几乎无时无刻不在说话或者表达热情，而你托马斯，原谅我这样说，会精准地控制自己的语言和它们表达的含义。”

“曼努，实际上……”格策刻意没有去理会穆勒脸上一闪而过的讶异，接着说，“在托马斯做介绍之前我就已经知道了你的名字。因为我也认识一位曼努埃尔·诺伊尔，他和我一起在队里踢球，在我那个世界，他是德国乃至整个世界最好的守门员之一。”

格策停了下来。

面对两个聪明至极的头脑，他知道没有必要再继续说下去了。那两个人只是需要一点点时间消化而已。

“所以，”诺伊尔先反应了过来，“我们肯定都听说过平行世界。”

几乎像是魔术一般，冷淡从这个高大的男人脸上褪去，取而代之的是一种近乎疯狂的欢欣——就像是一个嗜糖如命的小孩子突然得到了一盒从天而降的巧克力！

他突然从椅子上跳了起来，从一旁拉过自己的背包，一把将电脑从里面拽了出来。

“见鬼！我一定在哪儿看到过和平行世界相关的东西！”他边打开电脑边说，和此前简直判若两人。

“托马斯！托马斯！”他喊了起来，“老兄，你知道你给了我什么吗？”

穆勒只是面带微笑地看着诺伊尔，并没有试图插嘴。格策目瞪口呆地看着这个“脑科学界的天才科学家”像个七岁的男孩儿似的大叫起来。

“圣诞礼物！”诺伊尔大声宣布，然后一头扎进了电脑屏幕后面。

“为什么我有一种错觉？”格策迟疑地开口，“这个房间里拥有双重人格的人并不是我……”

穆勒听了哈哈大笑，好一会儿才恢复过来。

“说真的，”他一边擦掉眼角笑出的眼泪一边说，“你认识的那位托马斯应该是位很有趣的人，如果有机会真的想和他见上一面。”

———————————————— 

“这行不通！”诺伊尔挠了挠头，他的金发因为之前几次的动作过于暴躁而显得十分凌乱。

“我根本想不起来到底是在哪里看到过了！”他赌气地说，“我试过了搜索A、搜索B和搜索C……全都没用！”

面对格策投过来的疑问目光，穆勒耸耸肩，表示自己无能为力。

“有时候我也不知道他说的是什么意思。”穆勒说。

“呃……曼努，”格策试探性地说，“或许你可以先休息一会？”

“休息？不不不。”诺伊尔站起身来活动了一下身体，很快又缩回电脑后面，“我不能休息，我的头脑需要思考！”

“你不用坐在电脑后面也可以思考，曼努。”穆勒一针见血地指出。

“闭嘴。”诺伊尔的声音从电脑后面传来。

格策忍住了想笑的冲动，伸手在衣服兜里面掏了掏，掏出一块巧克力递了过去：“喏，巧克力有助于思考。”

诺伊尔伸出一只手接了过来，用牙齿撕开包装然后咬下一大口，整个过程他的眼睛一刻都没有离开过电脑屏幕，而另一只手还一直在键盘上噼里啪啦地敲着什么。

“让他忙他的去吧。”穆勒说，“在他想停下来之前没人能阻止他。不如和我说说关于那位托马斯的事？我非常好奇。”

格策笑了起来，这位穆勒医生真的很神奇。他真的非常善于营造利于倾诉的氛围，而这种氛围的形成通常就在他的三言两语之间。这难道就是心理医生的能耐？

“怎么？”

“没什么，只是你提到了我那个世界的托马斯，让我想起了关于他的很多趣事。”格策回答。

“也许你不介意分享一下？”

“当然不，虽然关于他的事情太多，我得好好思考一下才能挑出来先说哪个。”

“我们时间充裕。”穆勒微笑着说。

“有了，也许可以先说这个。”格策伸了伸胳膊，换了一个比较舒服的坐姿，“有一次国家队训练的间隙，托马斯和胡恩进行了一场高尔夫球比赛，并且打了一个赌，谁输了第二天就要当一天的餐厅侍应生，为全队人服务。然后就像你想的那样，托马斯输了。”

格策向穆勒点了点头，确认了他的想法：“于是第二天我们下楼吃饭的时候，惊讶地看见托马斯居然穿了一条粉红色的巴伐利亚的长裙在餐厅里穿梭！他还安慰我们说，幸亏输的是他而不是胡恩，因为‘整个德国都不一定找得出胡恩能穿下的长裙’。”

穆勒的表情有些复杂：“我很难想象自己穿上那种裙子的样子。”

“那是因为你只有一茶匙的想象力。”电脑后面飘出一句话。

“其实效果还不错，真的。”格策赶紧安慰道，“不过托马斯的记忆力特别好，尤其是对笑话。说真的我也不清楚他到底哪来那么多冷笑话，但是你得承认它们用巴伐利亚方言说出来是挺好笑的。”

“如果我没记错的话，托马斯关于笑话只犯过一次错误。有一次我们在酒吧，托马斯讲起一个关于两个葡萄干的笑话，并且似乎坚持认为是托尼告诉他的。刚好当天托尼也在，但是托尼说自己从来没有给托马斯讲过这么无聊的笑话，还说那其实是托马斯从一个笑话帖子中看到的，只是他自己不记得了。”

“通感陷阱！”电脑后的诺伊尔突然伸出头来，狡黠地笑了笑，“1985年由美国科学家费恩斯提出的，属于记忆偏差的一种，当然你们大部分人都……”

他停住了。

格策和穆勒都疑惑地盯着他。

“你刚才是说酒吧？”诺伊尔急切地问。

格策点了点头。

诺伊尔大力地拍了一下自己的脑门，然后迅速将电脑塞进包里，背上包一阵风似的夺门而出，留下格策和穆勒面面相觑。

“他……他……”格策觉得眼前的情况让他没法很好地表达自己的想法。

穆勒却深以为然地点了点头：“他经常会这样。”

“托马斯！”走廊里传来诺伊尔的喊声，“帮我转告贝尼我在Historie。”

穆勒赶紧走出门，想提醒诺伊尔这里是医院不能大喊大叫。然而他却连诺伊尔的人影都没见着，看来那位天才科学家已经迫不及待地跑走了。

格策却忽然觉得心里一紧。

他说的……是Historie？那个酒吧？


	7. Chapter 7

 

格策回到哈拉兴的时候已经很晚了。穆勒体贴地开车将他送了回来，以免格策出了什么事拉姆会找他算账。

罗伊斯的房子黑着灯，这让格策觉得有些奇怪。

难道是还没回来？

他这样想着打开了门。

室内并不是一片漆黑，起居室的壁炉里点着火，只是快熄了，余下的柔弱火光被窗帘挡了个严严实实，从外面竟然丝毫都瞧不见。

格策把钥匙放在门口的一个空鱼缸里，走进起居室，然后他看见罗伊斯就坐在壁炉旁的一张扶手椅上。

罗伊斯深深陷在椅子里，以一种极不舒服的姿态坐着，一只手拄着头靠在一旁的扶手上，眼睛闭着，似乎睡着了。

格策轻手轻脚地绕过他，拿起壁炉旁的拨火钳，把炉子里的木柴拨了拨，试图让火烧得旺一些，以免那个睡着的人会受凉感冒。

屋子里的确有些嫌冷了。格策打了个哆嗦，然后听到背后传来一句比室温更冷的话。

“你去哪儿了？”

格策转过身，罗伊斯坐在扶手椅里看着他问。

火烧得旺了一些，发出和煦的暖光。这团光此刻也燃烧在罗伊斯直视过来的眼睛里，他的金色睫毛是那么纤长，却在那团火光的照耀下留下了两片深深的阴影。

罗伊斯眼睛里的光太亮了，烧得格策无法直视。他垂下眼睛，没有回答。

“你去哪儿了？”他听见他又问了一遍，语气比上一次更冷。

他抬起头来，再一次直视罗伊斯的眼睛，仍然没有说话。

那双眼睛里的光暗了。罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，低声说：“Sunny……你不信任我了，告诉我为什么。”

“对不起。”

“我不是想听你道歉。”罗伊斯说，“你这样已经有段时间了，也许……是从我们拍戏开始？我不明白，Sunny，我不明白我做错了什么以至于失去了你的信任。”

你什么也没做错，错的是我。格策在心里这样说。是我怕自己会越来越分不清你们，是我怕自己会背叛真正属于这里的马里奥，是我怕自己心中越来越深的对马尔科·罗伊斯的爱慕会让我不由自主地把你当作是他……

然而这些却没法说出口。

“我很抱歉。”他听见自己这样说。

“够了！”罗伊斯猛地站起身来，整个身体都在发抖。

他在生气，马尔科在生气。他从来没见过他这么生气的样子，即使是原来那个世界的马尔科也没有。

“告诉我，Sunny，告诉我。”罗伊斯深吸了一口气，格策知道他在努力克制着自己，“如果我哪里做错了……你不接受我，我明白，也发过誓会等下去，但是你从来没有像这样对我失去信任！连最起码的行踪都不肯透露……告诉我，是你终于厌烦了吗？”

“马尔科，求你……别……”格策闭上眼睛，他快要被胸口闷得说不出话来了。

“啊，我说对了，是吗？”罗伊斯上前一步逼视着他。

“伟大的演艺界新星马里奥·格策终于厌倦了漫长而无聊的追逐游戏，准备脱身了？”罗伊斯的声音并不大，在格策听来却显得分外刺耳，“首先是逐渐疏远？然后动不动玩失踪，即使明知道我会担心得要死？再然后呢？说对不起我不想再这样下去了祝你幸福？”

“这还真不像你！”他突然大声喊道，“马里奥·格策！告诉我！你什么时候变成了一个婆婆妈妈的胆小鬼？你的魄力呢？你的冷酷呢？只要你直接地告诉我，你不爱我！我发誓不会再过多纠缠！”

“不……不是这样的……”格策忽然慌了。

“不是？”罗伊斯挑起眉毛，“那么请给我一个解释。”

“对不起……我不能……”格策觉得自己快要疯了，他要怎样解释才能在不告诉马尔科整个秘密的前提下让他明白，他并没有被抛弃？

“不要……”罗伊斯闭上眼睛，再一次深深吸气，“不要在给了我希望之后，再亲手毁掉它……这样太残忍了，你知道吗？太残忍了……”

不是这样的！

不是这样的！

不是这样的！

格策的内心在尖叫。他想说出口，想告诉他一切：你眼前站着的已经不是你深爱的那个人了，你的爱人被封闭在潜意识的岔路口，而我只是一个从别的世界穿越而来的陌生人！

你的爱人还爱着你！你没有被抛弃！只是这一切有不得不对你隐瞒的苦衷……

“但是不要和马尔科提起，我想……他并不能接受我已经不是我了。”马里奥在说这句话的时候脸上并没有什么表情。但是格策知道，他感觉到了，那个被囚禁的意识说出这句话时是怀着怎样的悲伤和痛苦。

“对不起……马尔科，我不得不这样做……对不起……”格策只能不停地道歉，内心不断上涌的情绪让他眼睛酸涩。

“你变了……”罗伊斯轻声说，“究竟是什么时候开始，我竟然一点儿也不认识你了？”

格策觉得头疼得要炸开了。他的意识现在分成了两半，一半举着三叉戟——“为什么不告诉马尔科？他应该有知道真相的权利！”而另一半扑闪着翅膀——“可是我们答应了马里奥，他不希望马尔科被卷进来！”

“可是这样下去对我们都不会有利！”举着三叉戟的说。

“诺言就是诺言，我们必须遵守！”另一半说。

停下！格策在心里呐喊着，两种声音很快就消失了。

格策知道，有一句话，如果他说了，他就能够让这场争吵终止。但是他也知道，一旦说出口，他将在往后很多的日子里厌恶今天的自己。因为他选择了欺骗，用最卑劣的行径来骗取一时的风平浪静。他不知道自己到底能不能承受这样的后果。

他深深吸了口气，尽量平静地回答：“如果我能想起来的话，我会告诉你的。”

格策再也控制不住自己的情绪，眼泪夺眶而出。他明知道这眼泪不是因为委屈，而是因为那一瞬间涌上来的深深的自我厌恶，但他还是没有办法控制住让它们不要决堤。

他觉得自己无法再待在这间房子里了，他没有办法再去面对着这样被打败的马尔科，因为他卑鄙地利用了马尔科对马里奥的感情才达到了目的。

于是他转过身，没有去听罗伊斯忽然变得惊慌的声音，快速地离开了这所房子。 

———————————————— 

拉姆穿着家里最厚的睡衣在门口等了很久，总算看见一个熟悉的身影从街角走了过来。

二月的慕尼黑夜晚很冷，那个人只穿了一件看上去十分不保暖的黑色外套，也没有戴围巾。这也就难怪他会拼命把脖子往衣领里面缩，一边走还一边发抖了。

圆脸的年轻人走近了，他朝等候的拉姆绽开了一个不好意思的笑：“嗨，菲利普。抱歉我太慢了。”

看着面前的格策被冻得通红的鼻子，拉姆皱了皱眉，问他：“你怎么过来的？”

“走来的。”格策笑嘻嘻地说。

拉姆注意到格策的笑容看上去有点勉强，也许是因为他的眼睛有些水肿。看来是哭过了，拉姆心想。他不好再多问什么，只好将格策带进屋子里。

一个小时之前拉姆接到了格策的求助电话。电话中的格策声称自己无家可归，请求拉姆收留他一晚上。拉姆很难想象在这么冷的晚上，他是怎么一个人走到他家的。事实上，如果不是格策特意要求，拉姆一定会命令他待在原地等他过去接他。

但是格策拒绝了这一提议，坚持认为自己能够找到拉姆家，他的态度如此坚决以至于完全无视了拉姆提出的可能存在的各种危险。最后，拉姆只好表面上做出妥协，因为他完全能够猜到格策今晚“无家可归”的真正原因——毕竟是他叫格策和罗伊斯保持距离的。

放下电话，拉姆立即联系了保镖，请他们无论如何都要找到格策并暗中保护他——当然前提是不能够被格策发现。做完这一切，他换上家里最厚的那套睡衣一直站在门口等候，直到看到格策的身影出现在视线里才放下心来。

“啊……外面真的冻死人了！”格策进门后夸张地大叫了一声，迅速地蹿到壁炉旁边暖手。拉姆去厨房倒了一杯热牛奶递给他，格策感激地接了过来。

“吵架了？”拉姆问。

格策喝了一大口牛奶，然后坐进一张扶手椅里，把玻璃杯继续捧在手里当作暖手的工具。“都是我的错。”他垂下眼睛看着手里的牛奶，“我从拍摄结束后就没有和他好好谈谈，一直在躲着他……现在连去哪都没法告诉他……我能理解马尔科的心情。”

“可是我真的不能告诉他，我答应了马里奥的……他不希望马尔科牵涉进来……”

“但是你不可能一直瞒着他。”拉姆平静地说。

“我知道……”格策眼睛盯着壁炉，双眼放空，似乎在想些什么，然而没过多久又泄了气。

“不，我不知道……我根本不知道该怎么办了……”

“菲利普，你知道吗？我真的很厌恶现在的自己。”格策叹了口气说，“我不得不随时戴上面具去伪装成另一个人，为了守住这个秘密我真的什么都做得出来……我刚刚还利用了马尔科的感情……”

他停顿了，似乎又开始回忆那令人痛苦的瞬间。片刻之后他摇了摇头，又喝了一口牛奶，接着说：“我真的觉得现在的自己糟透了，我没法面对马尔科。所以……菲利普……让我在你这待一段时间，可以吗？”

“当然，作为你的经纪人，我有义务照顾你并保证你的安全。”拉姆点了点头，“而作为朋友，我也不会拒绝一位友人发自内心的请求。”

“谢谢你，菲利普。”

“这已经是两天之内你第二次向我道谢了。”

“因为我真的很感激，”格策真诚地说，“如果没有你，我真的不知道该怎么在这个世界生存下去。”

“那么作为报答，我希望你去楼上洗个热水澡然后睡上一觉。”拉姆提议。

格策感激地点点头，把杯子里剩下的牛奶都喝掉，然后朝楼上走去。

“客房是左手第二间，浴室在右手边。如果有什么需要的话，我就在楼下。”拉姆补充道。

———————————————— 

如果你不曾落入这样的境地，怎么会知道什么叫进退两难？

如果你不曾感受来自另一个灵魂的深沉的情感，如果你不曾面对着一个几乎和你的爱人完全相同的形体，你怎么会知道梦境和现实的界限究竟有多么模糊，以至于稍稍一个转念就会控制不住自己的欲望，让它们冲破心里的枷锁喷涌而出？

承认吧，马里奥。

你想马尔科想得发疯。

你在后悔。后悔和他的最后一次见面以一种难以介怀的尴尬收尾，后悔没有再早一些将自己的想法告诉他，后悔没有为自己的感情做出任何可能承担后果的尝试……你总以为时间还有很多，那不过是你胆怯的借口罢了。

现在，你躺在慕尼黑的一张床上，却和马尔科隔开了一个世界。

所以这就是你要的结果吗？

格策在床上翻了个身，还是没法睡着。

他不停地拷问着自己的内心。他知道这次争吵只不过是一个导火索，就算罗伊斯没有引发这次争吵，他也还是会找机会离开那所房子。

因为他发现没有办法再自如地面对那张完全相同的面孔，他不知道要怎样才能将那两个人完全地分开，而不至于将这个世界的马尔科当作一个“安全的替代品”。

更何况他现在知道了，其实他一直都是知道的，只是从未当真——他对马尔科·罗伊斯，那个在球场上永远一往无前的“小火箭”，那个总是以开玩笑的名义过分地干涉他感情的混蛋，那个常常摆出一副哥哥对弟弟的姿态对他嘘寒问暖的人——他不仅仅当他是朋友，他想拥有他。

他必须回去，无论用什么方法。

他必须为已经明晰的感情做出尝试，无论将要面对什么样的结果。

他必须亲口说出那句话。

“求求你，”他把脸埋在黑暗里，轻声恳求，“求你……给我一个奇迹。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：
> 
> 1\. 本章中所提到的所有有关科学的东西都不具有真实性，只是为了剧情服务而编造出来的。请当作平行世界中有自己的物理法则，而这种法则和我们所理解的并不完全一致。
> 
> 2\. 本章中部分情节是为了剧情继续发展的需要而设置的，请轻拍……我保证最后他们都会好好的。

“曼努，你真的确定这样有用？”格策十分怀疑地盯着诺伊尔问。

“你是想知道我找到了什么证据？”诺伊尔皱起眉反问。

“呃……其实我也不是很……”

“1959年，俄亥俄州一位盲人被意外砸伤成为植物人，半年后突然清醒并恢复视力，说自己来自另外一个世界，在那里他有五个妻子十二个孩子；1972年，米兰一个十二岁的男孩因溺水被判定死亡，但是他在一天后醒来，并坚持认为自己是一位三十五岁的女性，生活在一个完全不同的社会中；1990年，柏林的一名建筑工人从十层楼落下奇迹生还，醒来后性情大变，且对事故前的所有事情记忆均出现偏差……”还没等格策说完上一句话，诺伊尔就开始滔滔不绝。

“等一下……最后一个为什么听上去那么耳熟？”格策一脸震惊地看着诺伊尔。

“那只是巧合，”诺伊尔不耐烦地挥挥手，“历史上曾经有十几起看上去涉及到平行世界的事件，经过科学的分析之后我得出了一个初步的结论——”

“结论就是我必须从钟楼上跳下去？”

“意识的‘穿越’很可能只有在极端情况下才能发生！”

他们两个同时说，诺伊尔不满地瞪了格策一眼。

格策叹了口气说：“好吧，所以这就是你理解的极端情况？”

“这是我能想到的最不极端的极端了。”诺伊尔说，“显然你没有发现这些事件的共同点——它们都是一种绝境，这意味着很少有人会在这种情境下生还。对于死亡的恐惧实际上会对人的精神造成极大影响。”

诺伊尔说完这一大段就闭了嘴，对于再多的解释十分吝啬。

“所以……”格策慢慢地说，努力理解他的意思，“你认为模仿其中一个事例做自由落体运动可以达到同样的效果？”

“部分正确，看来你的理解力比托马斯的想象力多那么一点。”诺伊尔说。看得出，他对格策刚刚使用了“自由落体”一词感到很满意，神色也缓和了很多。

格策忽然间很想念穆勒，因为他现在有一种想打人的冲动……

“人对下坠有种与生俱来的恐惧，在下落过程中濒死感尤其强烈，这种感觉会将人逼入绝境。所以这是我能找到的最便捷的方法。”诺伊尔补充说。

“听上去像是我必须死一次。”

“如果你想回去的话。”诺伊尔点点头。

“你觉得成功的概率有多大？”

“不超过百分之十。”

格策停下来瞪着他。

“别这样看着我，”诺伊尔摊手，“科学研究需要实验。在没有进行实验之前，一切假说都有可能被证伪。”

“但是你说的听起来没什么希望。”格策皱眉。

“我总不能在街上随便拉来两个人就要求他们跳楼吧？”诺伊尔说，“我不能光靠推测就告诉你这行得通，我们总得尝试，尽管我必须承认我对此不是很乐观。不过这毕竟不是一个符合常理的命题，百分之十的概率已经很大了。”

格策点了点头，似乎接受了这一说法。

“我想你还是得戴上这个，我向托马斯保证过你的安全。”诺伊尔说着递过来一套带有安全绳的装备。

“但是这样的话，效果会不会打折扣？”格策边穿上装备边问。

“你以前蹦过极？”

“没有……”

诺伊尔把嘴角上挑，露出一个意味深长的笑：“那么这样就足够了。”

格策穿好装备从楼顶边缘往下看了一眼，瞬间觉得头晕眼花。他赶紧撤了回来。

“好吧曼努，你是对的，”他认命地说，“只是看一眼我就已经觉得很恐怖了。”

“如果你想反悔的话，趁现在。”诺伊尔严肃地说。

格策摇了摇头：“我得回去，所以我会尝试的，无论什么方法。”

诺伊尔看了看表：“那我们还有三分钟。”

“我们在等什么？”格策有些疑惑，“其实我并不需要这么久的心理预设……”

话还没说完，天空忽然炸开一声雷。格策愣住了，刚才一直在忙着穿装备，他都没有注意到头顶上方已经是阴云密布了。

“曼努，你该不会……”

又是一声响雷。乌云越来越浓，黑压压地向他们压下来，云层间依稀有电光闪烁，看得人毛骨悚然。风也越来越大，它不甘示弱地发出巨大的声响，呼啸着冲向他们所站之处，刮得人几乎站立不稳。

“告诉我你在开玩笑！”格策在风里大声喊，“你在等闪电？如果我们被闪电击中，别说‘穿越’了！命都会没的！”

“我没有开玩笑！”诺伊尔也大喊着回答，只有这样才能让格策听到他的话，“钟楼不是至高点！我们很安全！现在，一分钟——”

“等一下！我还是觉得我需要想想遗言，不是我不信任你！我是说如果……”

“三十秒！”

“曼努！”

“二十秒！”

“好吧！如果我真的……不要告诉马尔科关于我的秘密！”

“十秒！”

“告诉他马里奥一直很爱他……”

“五秒！”

雷声乍起，只见云层间的电光一闪，瞬间将黑压压的天空撕扯出一道触目惊心的裂口。闪电从天幕中直直向下劈来，刹那间放射出的光芒照亮了一切，也照亮了钟楼顶上蓄势待发的两个人。然后大雨脱了缰似的倾泻而出，劈头盖脸地砸了下来。

“零！”诺伊尔说着忽然伸手在格策背后用力推了一把。

“F——”格策只来得及发出一个音节就从楼顶掉了下去。

———————————————— 

格策很难想起来在那几秒之间发生了什么。

当时他满脑子就只有一个念头——我要死了！

然后他发现自己吊在绳子下方，绷紧的绳子把他的腰部勒得生疼，大风吹得他以一个夸张的幅度左右摆动着，雨水打在脸上让他很难保持视线清楚，然而最要命的是——他还在这里，还在这个慕尼黑。

他们没成功。

有那么一瞬间他被涌上来的失望和无力感淹没了，以至于他忽视了自己正吊在一根绳子下方，还在半空中被吹得东倒西歪事实。

于是现实无情地提醒了他这一事实——在风力的作用下，他赖以维系安全的绳子，以一种几乎不可能发生的概率，被钟楼的指针挂住了！

“曼努——”他拼命地呼喊诺伊尔。

“你还好吗？”很快诺伊尔的声音从上方传来。

“我被指针挂住了！”

“什么？”诺伊尔的反应很好地表明了他没听清。

“我说指针！”格策大声喊，他不知道在这么大的风雨里对方能听到多少，“钟楼表盘的指针挂住了绳子！快想办法把我弄上去！”

诺伊尔似乎还是没听清，他的头从楼顶探出来了一下，然后很快明白过来。

因为他看见了，那根粗壮的绳子已经完全被指针扎透了。指针的针尖危险地穿透了绳子，横着戳了出来，在绳子上制造了一个不小的裂口。更糟的是，风仍然太大了，在风力的作用下，格策仍然坠在下面不停地摆动，这会加剧裂口的扩大。那根绳子尽管粗壮结实，却无法经受住这种破坏，它会断掉的。

尽管仍然被这种事发生的概率和它实际发生的状况所震惊，诺伊尔知道他没有多少时间可以耽误了。

“坚持住！我在想办法！”诺伊尔一边朝下喊话，一边快速思考着。格策距地面足有两层楼的高度，下面没有任何缓冲物。呼叫112时间也不够，说不定等消防人员过来绳子已经断了。

诺伊尔快速地检查了一下绳子，确保它的固定端足够牢固。接着，他将绳子又放出一些，然后探出身去，抓着绳子松弛的上半段试图将它从挂住的地方甩出来。

但是尝试没有成功，绳子挂得太死了，而且他十分确定他刚才看见格策又往下沉了一些。

“绳子快断了！”格策喊道。

这次诺伊尔终于听清了，然而这对他解决问题没什么帮助。雨越来越大了，他又尝试了一下，仍然没有奏效，最后他决定自己下去把被挂住的地方解开。

“再坚持一下，我现在下去把那个地方放开！”诺伊尔朝格策喊道。

“别——”

然而格策没能将这句话说完。就在诺伊尔回过身做准备的时候，他清楚地听见下面的格策发出了一声惨叫。

诺伊尔的心忽然一沉到底，赶紧跑到楼顶边缘往下看。果不其然，绳子已经完全断了，格策掉了下去，躺在地上不动了。

“上帝啊！”诺伊尔大叫了一声，拔腿往楼下飞奔。

一分钟后他来到格策身边，迅速把外套脱下来帮他的头部挡雨。但是他不敢动他，因为他怕格策摔下来时有地方有骨折，这时候如果贸然移动只会使骨折加剧，于是他只好颤抖着伸手探了探鼻息。

有呼吸。

诺伊尔觉得松了一口气，但是一想到下落和撞击可能产生的种种后果，很快又被新的恐惧攫住了。他赶紧掏出手机呼叫了112急救，尽量控制着发抖的声音，准确向接线员描述了所处的位置和目前的情况。

做完这些，他停下来看着躺地上的格策，有一瞬间大脑一片空白。

“马里奥，”他试着着呼唤他，“快醒醒……”

格策还是没有动静。两层楼的高度虽不至于致命，但是诺伊尔不能保证格策真的没有生命危险，尤其是他不能确定格策掉下来的时候有没有伤到头部。

诺伊尔当机立断地将格策的领口解开，尽量使他保持呼吸顺畅，然后摘下自己的手表，将表带上的扣针捏在手里，朝他的人中猛地扎了下去。扣针的尖端并不是很锐利，但是诺伊尔希望这能够奏效。

幸好，在他狠狠地扎了一下之后，格策终于慢慢睁开了眼睛。

“曼努……”他张了张嘴，喊了一声诺伊尔的名字。

“你摔下来的时候是什么部位着地的？四肢？背？还是……”

“是腿……”格策小声地说，这让诺伊尔不得不俯身在他耳边才能听清，“曼努，我觉得我的腿断了……”

诺伊尔顺势看了一眼格策的腿，右腿是正常的，左腿摊在地上的方式则十分不自然。他点了点头继续问：“还有别的地方吗？你觉得不舒服的？”

格策小幅度地摇了摇头，似乎感觉到头晕，立刻停下了。

“头有点晕……”他诚实地说。

诺伊尔的心又往下沉了一点。刚才他问了几个问题，格策都能很清晰地回答，这稍稍让他松了口气，但是头晕……这能引发的不确定实在是太多了。

“我已经打了112，”诺伊尔说，“他们很快就会过来，但是在此期间你要努力保持清醒，答应我你会的，好吗？”

格策闭了闭眼表示同意，然后说：“曼努，你欠我一条命……你记着……”

“好，我欠你一条命。”诺伊尔认真地回答。

格策努力笑了笑，安慰他：“别担心，我以前也骨折过……没什么大不了的……这种疼痛还打不倒我……”

“你是个坚强的人，马里奥。坚持住，继续跟我说话。”

“曼努，你别太自责……这件事不是你的责任……我刚刚说的是在开玩笑，不要当真……”

“不，我的确欠你一条命。”诺伊尔板着脸说。

“听着，你帮我找到办法，我很高兴……而且我也同意尝试……愿意承担风险……这真的不是你的责任……”

诺伊尔痛苦地闭上了眼睛，没有答话。

“现在，跟着我说……这不是我的责任……”

诺伊尔摇了摇头表示拒绝。

“快说！不然我就睡过去……”格策依然坚持。

“这不完全是我的责任。”诺伊尔睁开眼睛，看着他一字一句地说。

格策叹了口气，他知道没法再要求更多了。他想减轻诺伊尔的罪恶感，因为这件事是一个非常小概率的事件，而让诺伊尔来承担这些是非常不公平的。但是他找不到方法能让诺伊尔放下这个心理包袱，或许还要再过一阵子……

雨似乎小了一些，毕竟雷雨总是来势汹汹但是无法持久。格策抬眼看了看他头顶上方的外套，诺伊尔正伸着双臂支撑着它以确保格策的头不会被雨水淋到。外套已经全湿了，但是多亏了它，格策的口鼻才能避免被雨水灌入。而诺伊尔实际上已经维持着这一个姿势很久了。

不过谢天谢地，救护车的声音已经越来越近了。

刺眼的车灯晃过，从车上迅速跑下来一大帮人，他们大声喊着些什么，格策听不太清。医护人员在听了诺伊尔对格策伤情的大致描述之后，训练有素地对他的伤腿进行了固定。在他被抬上担架的过程中，诺伊尔还在提醒他们注意他的头部。

“曼努，谢谢你。”在被搬上救护车之前，他对诺伊尔说。

之后他就被推进了救护车里，还戴上了氧气面罩。格策看着救护车的天棚，发现那团光亮越来越模糊、越来越远……然后他闭上眼睛，终于放心地晕了过去。


	9. Chapter 9

格策不用睁眼就知道自己在哪里了。

他明确地记得自己是被抬上的救护车。然而知道身在何处对现在的他而言没有任何帮助，因为在醒来的一刹那他就被一种巨大的空洞感包围了。

这种感觉异常陌生。

但是他很快明白过来。如果一个人没有经历过格策所经历的这些事，是没办法像他一样迅速明白的，事实上，任何一个没有这些遭遇的人都不可能理解这种可怕的空洞感究竟是什么。

格策突然明白过来——像是有谁在他耳边大声嚷嚷过一遍似的——这种不舒服的空洞是因为另一个马里奥不在了，他感觉不到他的存在。

突如其来的恐惧攫住了他。

他觉得手脚冰凉，寒意逐渐从四肢开始往上爬。

这么久以来，他居然一直都没注意到这种可能。他一直以为只要他能够回去，这个身体就可以原封不动地还给马里奥，他却从没想过为什么他们这两个独立的意识能够共存如此之久，也没有想过他们中的一方是否正在不可抗力的作用下逐渐被削弱。如果他能够想到，或许就会更早一点采取行动……而现在……太晚了吗？

格策努力使自己保持冷静，并且试图回到他的潜意识深处——尽管在这种情况下非常不容易——他一边深呼吸一边开始在脑海中勾勒那个熟悉的楼梯。

一级……二级……他尽量耐心地等待着，并没有因为心急而催促自己。

现在他能看见楼梯了。

于是格策一刻也没再多等，从楼梯顶端飞奔而下。

然而等在楼梯底部的却并不是期待中的那片草地，而是另一种他熟悉的事物——海水。石子路尽头的海水已经涨了上来，淹没了他想去的那个岔路口，淹没了他看见过的冬青树林和开着花的爬藤，甚至淹没了他的最后一级台阶。

他大声呼喊着马里奥的名字，却只有海浪以一种刻板的频率一下一下地回应着他。

怎么会这样？

格策站在第二级台阶上，试图从楼梯上涉水往下，却被海水拒绝了。在他触碰到海水的一刹那，楼梯突然消失了，暴涨的海浪不由分说地将他卷起然后狠狠地抛向了空中。

格策惊叫一声醒了过来。

他喘着粗气坐起身来，浑身都被冷汗湿透了，头发紧紧地贴在脸上，看上去像是刚刚跑完了一场马拉松。

病房的门很快被推开了，罗伊斯一脸惊恐地跑了进来。

“Sunny，你还好吗？”他的眼睛里全是担忧。

“我没事……”格策喘着气回答，“只是做了个噩梦。”

罗伊斯递过来一条毛巾，格策接过来擦了擦脸上的汗，然后把脸整个埋在毛巾里。

刚才是怎么回事？

为什么他不能回到他的潜意识深处？

可怕的空洞感仍然存在，那感觉就像是身体里非常重要的一部分被挖走了。他还活着，可是也不能算是完全的活着了。

“听着，Sunny……”罗伊斯有些迟疑地开口，“也许你现在不想听这些，但是我还是想说，我很抱歉，我不该对你发火的……”

“马尔科，不是你的错。”格策把脸抬起来，看着他说。

“不，Sunny，不用为我开脱……我们几个月没见面，而我再一次见到你时，你却伤成了这样……我已经受到了教训，我真的很抱歉，你能原谅我吗？”

又来了……那种罪恶感和自我厌恶又涌了上来。

格策痛苦地摇了摇头：“不，你没有必要责备自己，是我的错，这一切都是我的错……马尔科，你不会明白的……”

“我的确不明白，”罗伊斯难过地说，“但是我发过誓会保护你，Sunny，我不能看着你这么痛苦……而且那天的确是我不对，我不该……”

“如果你想得到原谅，那么就相信我说的话……”格策揉了揉额角，疲惫地说，“马尔科，让我一个人待一会好吗？”

罗伊斯愣了片刻，垂下眼睛点了点头，转身离开了。

格策忍住了叫住他的冲动，强迫自己不去为那双墨绿色的眼睛里流露出的悲伤而心软。他伸手关掉了床头的灯，躺回到床上。左腿包裹着石膏的部位又开始钻心地疼，但是他没有在意，甚至感到一种奇异的被惩罚的安心感。这是我应得的，他这样想，然后闭上眼睛，重新让自己回到黑暗的怀抱。

———————————————— 

转眼到了八月，连日来受低气压影响而持续阴雨的天气终于放晴。难以抗拒室外明媚阳光的盛情邀请，在获得医生的同意后，格策终于得以出门活动。当然，是坐在轮椅上由罗伊斯推着出去的。

格策的腿伤已经有两个多月了，严格来讲骨折的地方已经愈合，但是不知道为什么，他始终没办法正常走动，就像那不是他自己的腿一样。为了确认格策不是因为心理障碍导致的不能行动，穆勒特意赶来为他做了一次心理治疗。在示意穆勒找借口支开罗伊斯之后，格策对他如实相告——另一个马里奥消失了。

被囚禁的意识消失之后，那种空洞的感觉一直伴随着他。而从那开始，格策就没办法很好地控制他的肢体，似乎当他的大脑在向四肢传达指令的时候，它们都答应得很不情愿，执行起来磨磨蹭蹭、含含糊糊。

这次穆勒也不敢贸然给格策实施催眠了，况且催眠的那套设备还在他的医院没法带来。穆勒只好安慰他说这是意外事故的一种后遗症，会对精神造成一定损伤，说不定过阵子就会恢复的。

这期间诺伊尔也来过几次。他又恢复了那种少言寡语的高冷状态，似乎自从上次的尝试失败之后，他的热情也随着格策的受伤而熄灭了。诺伊尔每次来都是简单和格策说一下他那边研究的进展，虽然在大部分时间里都是毫无进展。而格策每次都要强调一遍自己的伤不是他的错，不过诺伊尔好像一直不能接受这一说法。

院子里的空气很好，有一点风，拂过脸颊的时候像是少女般温柔。阳光也正好，温暖和煦，照得人浑身都暖洋洋的，让人想就着这股暖意睡上一觉。

格策惬意地闭着眼，享受着难得的户外时光。

空气里都是雨后微湿的青草味，这让他想起已经远离了很久的绿茵场。去年的这个时候，他还因为拍戏得以在草地上尽情挥洒汗水，而再往前，则是他无比怀念却十分短暂的球员生涯——如果他被永远的困在这个世界，那么他的球员生涯就彻底结束在被那个该死的足球砸中之前。

他又想起另一个世界的罗伊斯和夏休期间那次尴尬的会面。如果他真的无法回去，那么他将永远无法亲口向罗伊斯解释。

笑容从格策的脸上消失了，那一刻他感到了一种深深的无力感。那感觉和这几个月来如影随形的空洞交织在一起，让他险些被命运击倒。

那一瞬间他想到了放弃。

另一个马里奥不在了，而马尔科仍然爱着“马里奥”，自己也爱着“马尔科”。那么如果回不去……如果不回去……

格策被自己吓坏了。

什么时候开始，我竟然有了这种可怕的想法？我怎么可以白白占有本属于另一个人的感情？

“为什么不可以？现在只有你这一个马里奥了！”举着三叉戟的红色小恶魔回来了。

而另一个扑扇着白色翅膀的身影却没有出现，看来这次是小恶魔打赢了。

不，我不能……格策在心里说。

“你在怕什么，怕被人发现？还是怕良心不安？得了，让你的责任心见鬼去吧，你明明可以过得更好！”小恶魔翘起红色的小尾巴喊道。

不行。格策板着脸回答。

“正人君子马里奥！”小恶魔尖酸地说，“看啊，多么纯洁高尚的人类！可怜的马尔科，要一辈子都面对着一个不能接受他感情的木头了！”

闭嘴！格策在心里大喊。

小恶魔咯咯笑着消失了。

脸上的温度忽然凉了下来。格策睁开眼，发现是罗伊斯回来了，正在他面前看着他。

罗伊斯背对着太阳，阳光在他身前留下了一片阴凉的影子。格策被罩在阴影中抬头看，罗伊斯的金发在太阳下熠熠发光，他的金色睫毛轻轻颤动着，像是某种珍稀的蝴蝶的翅膀。而他的那双眼睛，因为没有阳光的照射而褪去金棕色，正显出原本的墨绿，深邃而纯粹，像是漾着整个银河。

格策眨了眨眼睛，那些星光还在，美丽得难以名状。

罗伊斯看着格策，他的神情复杂像是想说些什么。然而他却什么也没有说，只是俯下身将轮椅上的格策轻轻地圈在怀抱里。

格策没有动，那一刻他似乎正需要一个拥抱来获得安慰，而罗伊斯刚好这么做了。

罗伊斯闭上眼睛，让这个轻柔的拥抱持续了一会儿，然后轻轻地在格策的耳边说：“Sunny，别放弃。”

格策忽然睁大了双眼。

马尔科？他怎么会知道我刚刚在想什么？

还是说……只是个巧合？

幸好罗伊斯随后就放开了他，并且朝他展开一个鼓励的微笑：“你的腿会没事的，别放弃自己。”

“你说得对，马尔科。”格策默默松了口气，也微笑着回应，“我们回去复健吧。”

然而罗伊斯的拥抱似乎产生了奇妙的效果。格策觉得有一股暖流从刚刚被触碰过的肩膀涌了进来：首先是上身，然后是手脚，直到四肢百骸都被那股温暖充盈——他突然发现，那种空洞感居然消失了，取而代之的是前所未有的满足感。

就好像被抽空的力气突然之间全都回来了。

格策试着指挥他的伤腿，在发现指令能够明确无误地被执行之后，他克制着不让那种欣喜若狂表现在脸上。

“也许在那之前我还是需要睡上一觉。”他平静地说。

———————————————— 

闭上眼睛并回到半梦半醒的状态，然后在脑海中具象化七级台阶。

整个过程完成的一气呵成，格策顺利地看到了台阶底端的那片草地，以及草地前方的岔路口。

海水已经退回到了石子路的另一端，保持着一个固定的频率拍打着。格策往前走去，脚下的草地还带着被水浸泡过的潮湿感，随后他就在岔路口看到了那个熟悉的身影。

“嗨。”那张和格策完全相同的脸扬了起来，虚弱地打了个招呼。

“你怎么了？”格策担忧地问。

“别担心，我只是突然休眠了。”

“休眠？”

“对，似乎你那次不太成功的尝试使我元气大伤，我不受控制地被封闭了。”对方点了点头说，“好在经过这两个月，我已经恢复了些气力，这才能从那个黑暗的地方逃出来。”

“是不是一个除了黑暗什么都感觉不到的地方？”

对方又点了点头。

“之前被催眠的时候，我也是被封闭在那里面。”

“幸亏你没有在里面待太久，否则你就会像我现在一样虚弱。”

“如果我早知道你会这样……我不会答应曼努做那次尝试的……”格策懊悔地说。

“我们总得试试，不然怎么知道行不通？好在现在我已经出来了。”对方拍了拍身边的空地示意格策坐下，“而且我似乎觉得，是马尔科将我从那里面拉出来的，我有这种感觉。那种温暖简直太熟悉了。”

格策坐了下来，踌躇了半天才开口：“听着，马里奥……我得承认……有那么一些时候，而且不只一次，我都差点将他当成我的世界的那个马尔科……在你休眠之后，曾经还有一次我竟然想着或许留在这里也不错……对不起，我利用了他对你的爱，我很抱歉。”

“我明白，我们在面对绝境的时候都会想到妥协，更何况他和你的马尔科几乎一模一样。别忘了我和你是一体的，你的感受我也能够感觉得到，我知道你只是在逃避，并不是真正爱上他了。”对方平静地说。

“这段时间以来我一直不能原谅自己……”格策认真地说，“我为我的软弱和动摇感到耻辱……为我曾经想过要背叛和你的约定而悔恨，我不配得到你的理解……”

“想听个故事吗？”对方冷静地打断了他。

格策停下来不解地望着他。

“也许你一直好奇我为什么明明爱着马尔科，却始终不肯接受他。”他转过头望了望那条幽深的林间小路，轻声说，“那么你或许可以在里面找到答案。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：
> 
> 1\. 本章为格策自述，第一人称视角。
> 
> 2\. 罗伊策少年时“敢不敢”的梗来自法国电影《两小无猜》。虽然我个人很喜欢这部电影，但是鉴于这部片子褒贬不一，有很多人不能接受电影中相对激进的爱情观，所以在用梗的时候弱化、替换了一些情节以免引起不适。如果确实不喜欢这部电影的，请点x跳过本章。
> 
> 3\. 蒙德里斯大学是我编的，应该……和那种葡萄酒没什么关系（。

如果你需要我为这个故事提供一个确切的时间点的话，那么我会告诉你是在十八年前的三月份。就像所有结尾注定变得无趣的故事一样，我和马尔科，在很小的时候就认识了。

也许对于当时的我们来说，那个年纪还不够小，以至于有些事情没法用天真来解释；当然也不够成熟，所以没法理解这些举动背后的真正含义。是的，我想你猜出来了，童年时候的我和马尔科就是那种字面意义上的死对头。如果你要我们的班主任勒夫先生说出谁是班上最调皮捣蛋的学生的话，那么他一定会非常头疼——因为马尔科和我显然都想长期霸占这一“殊荣”，并且在同时都认为对方是个彻头彻尾的胆小鬼。

以前我听到过一个说法，儿童通常在小学时期就会开始萌发对异性的兴趣，而对于小男孩来说，对于这种兴趣的表达就是去欺负女生。所以，从某个侧面来说，我想你也可以用这个来解释当时的我们。

的确，当时的我对马尔科表现出了兴趣——尽管这“兴趣”只是针对他的各种恶作剧，而马尔科看上去也是如此。我们互相捉弄对方，最开始是破坏文具和作业，并且留下属于自己的标记，我的标记总是一个坏笑着的太阳，马尔科却没我这么大的兴致，只会简单地画上三笔看上去像是草的图案。后来我们绞尽脑汁地让对方在公众场合出洋相，最常用的方法就是在对方刚要坐下的时候把椅子拉开，把捉到的毛毛虫放进对方的衣服里，某天心血来潮地在对方回家的必经之路上埋伏好并适时地浇下一盆冷水……哦，差点忘了告诉你，很重要的一点是——当时的我和马尔科算是邻居。我的意思是，并不是真正意义上的邻居，毕竟我们两家还是稍微有一些距离，但是在那个街区而言，我们的确是这个年纪在同一所学校上学的仅有的两个小孩。

然而这对我们的关系没有什么帮助，尤其当这些小儿科的恶作剧已经没法满足我们的时候。也许我不应该用“小儿科”这个词，当时我们都认为对方是这个世界上最讨厌的混蛋，这想法本身就够小儿科的了……但是永远不要低估小孩子的无知和无畏，这两种东西混合在一起甚至能够毁灭世界。为了证明自己不是对方眼中的“胆小鬼”，我们开始了一场名为……怎么说呢？或许叫“敢不敢游戏”比较合适。

如果一个人问对方“敢不敢”的话，另一个人必须回答“敢”。这就是我们定下的游戏规则。

我们试过了许多挑战内容：偷勒夫先生的眼镜，这是马尔科干的，作为报复他让我去剃了教管夫人爱猫的毛；蒙眼站在铁轨上等火车从旁边呼啸而过，这当然是马尔科的主意，而我不甘示弱地让他在据说闹鬼的屋子里待了一整晚；后来我让马尔科连续一个月给克鲁格小姐写匿名情书，马尔科则要求我当众宣布要和自己的午餐结婚……

后来我们越来越大胆，甚至开始隐约触碰到死亡的边缘：我让马尔科从二十英尺的地方往下跳，他则让我不用任何潜水设备在水下待上超过一分钟……而最后让这一系列危险的挑战没有继续进行下去的原因是我进了医院——我接受了马尔科的花生酱挑战，而我对花生过敏。经过抢救脱离危险之后，气急败坏的我立刻向马尔科提出了自己的挑战——敢不敢切断所有联系十年。

马尔科接受了。

那之后他搬了家，我们彻底失去了联系。

很快我就和那个劣迹斑斑的自己说再见了。我开始努力学习、努力发现生活、努力让自己过得开心一些——直到我进入了蒙德里斯大学。

是的，我们很快就来到了故事的转折点。

就如同我之前说的，许多这种类似“青梅竹马”的戏码——如果你觉得我们能够算是的话——到最后都会归于平庸而无趣。十年之后马尔科找到了我，他却没有再提出挑战。

我也没有。

也许并不仅仅是因为时间的残酷，更重要的是我们都变得更加现实、更加适应这个社会，因此也更加谨慎。但这并不代表我对马尔科的记忆有过一丝一毫的淡漠。

进入青春期以后，我很快就发现自己对女生不感兴趣，无论是心理上还是生理上。事实上，即使是男生，我的周围一直没有出现能够让我感兴趣的人，直到马尔科找到我——我才意识到我真的只是对他有兴趣。

故事的真正转折点发生在我加入学校的足球队的时候。

如果说那段疯狂的少年时代给我留下了什么遗产的话，那么一定是足球。年少时的我和马尔科互相瞧不顺眼，除了进行各种恶作剧，最能够分出胜负的地方就是足球场了。在我赌那个十年之约之前，我的战绩是10胜9负3平，所以我当然记得他是如何踢球的，并且幸好马尔科也没有忘记。

在那整整一个学年中，我们俩成为了足球场上最为默契的搭档，当时学校的报纸甚至用“双子星”来形容为学校捧回冠军奖杯的我们。球场上的默契也让我们在生活中变得比以前更加靠近，儿时的熟稔也在此时发挥出了它无与伦比的影响力。

那句话怎么说的来着？“最了解你的一定是你的敌人”。我们几乎了解彼此的一切，即使是十年的时光也无法将那些不想为人所知的糗事掩盖，而我们荒唐的童年所遗留下的不被察觉的细微感觉经历了十年的发酵，终于在逐渐扩大的时候被当事人明白过来。

那时我几乎已经确信了，我们的确相爱。

只不过我们谁也没有勇气继续那个游戏，问对方敢不敢说爱。

———————————————— 

再开学之后，马尔科突然换了宿舍——从管理学院的一人宿舍搬了出来，直接住进了电影学院的两人间——成为了我的室友。

这是他为我做的第一件事，也成了一个开始。

也许你听说过我前室友的名字。他叫大卫·阿拉巴，一个和善的奥地利人，来自一个音乐家辈出的国度让他在表演上也十分富有魅力，更重要的是，他对我的性取向一直保持着理解和宽容。

马尔科和大卫具体达成了什么交易我并不是十分清楚，我只知道这和大卫后来能够签约成为菲利普手下的艺人有很大关系。也许马尔科在那时就已经开始显露出他的一部分才能。

总之，马尔科成功地搬进了我的宿舍，在大学剩下的日子里我们一直在一起。

不，这不是你所理解的那种亲密关系。

我们形影不离，是的，在任何人看来我们都是一对，而且是很完美的一对。但是或许没人知道，我们谁也没有告诉过对方“我爱你”。

马尔科为我做过很多事，付出过很多。

我的专业是戏剧，他为了能够在以后对我的事业有所助益，选修了影视产业管理的第二学位。

有一次我为了获得一支广告必须在规定时间内减重，他陪我一起节食了一个月并每天进行大量的运动。拍完之后我们去大吃了一顿作为庆祝，但是谁也没能吃下多少。

还有大学的最后一年，我因为常常需要离校拍戏而不能担任足球队的主力，于是球队找我谈话，希望我能够离开，好把位子让给一位大一新生。我当然没有异议，但是马尔科还是以退队的方式表达了自己的不满，尽管足球为他带来了很多的快乐。

后来我渐渐地发觉了一些异变，似乎事情在朝着一个我不希望看到的方向发展。

如果你问我问题的症结所在，现在我可以很确定地告诉你，是马尔科的占有欲和自我迷恋。

也许这两个用词听上去有些过分，它们却能够很好地概括那时我所遇到的问题。

马尔科从来没有对我宣示过“主权”，但是他却越来越不能忍受我的正常社交圈子。我当然有朋友，我是说除了马尔科之外——也许我的本性并不十分擅长交际，但是我仍然很幸运地获得了几个真正的朋友。于是我们开始争吵，由最初的一个月一次发展到一周一次，后来基本每天都会吵架。那段时间我身心俱疲，每次一想到马尔科时，感受到的已经不是那份怀揣着的不肯明说的爱恋，而是无穷无尽的烦恼。

毕业之前我们认真地谈了谈，然后都决定分开一阵子让各自都冷静下来。我没想到的是，马尔科很快由这个极端走向了另一个。

或许你已经猜到我要说的是什么了。

但是我要告诉你的是另一件事。

毕业一年之后，我得到消息说马尔科回到了大众集团。这让当时的我非常震惊。大学四年里，我们朝夕相处的时候，我非常明白马尔科在努力地摆脱来自父亲的阴影。他不想在父亲的巨掌下生活，按照被安排好的道路按部就班地活过一生。而他能够做出的最有力的抗争就是拒绝以董事的身份进入大众。

那时我的生活很不好，接不到戏，只能在剧组给人打杂为生，甚至还要在晚上去餐厅打工才能勉强养活自己。有一天下班之后已经是凌晨三点，我在家里接到马尔科的电话。他在电话中告诉我，他动用了手中的权利干预了由大众投资的一部电影的选角工作，为我争取到了男二号。他把这个角色当作礼物送给我，并问我是否愿意成为他的男朋友。

那大概是我们认识以来最严重的一次争吵。

不，别让我回忆那些细节。即使是在今天，我也依然不愿去想那次争吵的具体内容。

那是他第一次说“我爱你”，我却觉得如临大敌。

没错，我拒绝了他。

也许你会觉得我不知好歹，毕竟一个人如此巨大的付出不应换来这样的冷漠。但是你知道我是怎样想的吗？如果我们真的像我认为的那样相爱的话，我们应该是平等的。不是说身世或者社会地位的平等，但至少在爱情里是。

我不是谁的附属品，我的爱也不是可以拿来交易的商品。你不能因为做出了极大的牺牲、为我争取到了足以使前路光明的角色就以此来绑架我对你的爱，而如果我不接受就会变成一个十足卑鄙的负心人。

抱歉，你知道我说的是马尔科。

而事实上，我并不认为那时的马尔科懂得这些。他只是——我不知道这样描述是否足够准确——只是迷恋自己，迷恋那种为我付出的高尚感，他只是被自己感动了而已……

你也许会觉得这样说马尔科太残忍了，事实上最初我也是这样觉得的。我告诉自己，你太邪恶了，你怎么能用如此的恶意去揣测你的爱人？我当然知道我并没有像自己描述出来的那么善良无害，好像在整个事件里我只是个无辜的受害者。

不是的，我只是一个爱情中自私的胆小鬼。

我从来没有对人说过这话，因为我知道不会有人理解，除了和我感觉相连的你。所以，请容许我将这些告诉你，除你之外不会再有人知道这些了。

我太胆小了。也许不像我以前所表现出来的外在的样子，我的内心一直是一个胆小鬼。这也是为什么我和马尔科这么多年都没有互相表白的原因。事实上我有很多机会向马尔科表明心意，因为是我先动了心，理应由我先告诉他。但是我太害怕了，我当然知道一旦表明了心迹，一旦把我的爱情公之于众我将会面对什么。所以我一直在自我逃避，尽管所有人都看出了我们的关系，尽管没有人对我们表达出不善，我还是没有让自己说出那句话，并一直欺骗自己如果不挑明我就可以用“哥们情谊”来解释发生的一切。

所以你看，这就是我们的爱情扭曲的原因。

我们都有错，并且一直都执迷不悟。

被困在黑暗中的时候，我想了很久。我把这些记忆挑出来反复观看，并且从中找到了原因。而从马尔科的温暖帮助我逃离的那一刻，我就下定决心不再逃避了。

因为我爱他。

我必须把我的想法告诉他，并将他从偏执的路上拉回来，否则我们都无法得到饶恕。

所以如果可以，如果在你成功找到方法回去之前有机会的话，将这些话告诉他。虽然我非常希望告诉他的是我，但是这件事越快越好。

马尔科必须明白什么是爱什么不是，他必须能够分辨对我的感觉。如果他发现他所做的一切只是来自于对奉献所产生的高尚感的沉湎，那么我什么都不会做，不会用我的表白去绑架他。因为那表明他爱的不是我，而他总有一天会找到真正属于自己的爱情。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 据大众集团2014财报，大众集团2014年度营业利润增长10亿欧元，总计达127亿欧元。资料来自搜狐汽车，文里提到的“也许比大众集团一年的利润还要多出很多”的猜测就是根据这个数据来的。如果有觉得不妥的地方请轻拍。
> 
> 2\. 本章有虐

格策觉得另一个马里奥说的对，这件事不能再等了，越快越好。

但是他仍然没有找到一个好时机。这几天他正在准备出院，大大小小的检查做了又做，在为医生负责任的态度感动的同时，格策仍然不免生出了些许焦躁。

自从和马里奥聊过之后，他越发地想和罗伊斯谈谈，但是罗伊斯露面的时间似乎越来越少了。不过很快格策就知道了原因——大众集团出问题了。

以前格策一直搞不清楚罗伊斯在大众具体负责什么工作，因为他看上去像是不工作。罗伊斯保持着中午十一点出门，下午两点钟回家的规律作息——如果不算上晚上十点之后的夜生活的话，他就像每天出去只是为了吃一顿午饭。

不过格策住在哈拉兴的那段日子，罗伊斯晚上倒是很少出去，而是一直待在家里看书。格策曾经对他看的书产生了好奇，趁罗伊斯不注意的时候偷偷观察过几次，不过他发现自己所掌握的那些英语词汇实在难以堪此重任——那些厚厚的英文书籍都充满了他搞不懂的专业名词，不过有一点是可以肯定的，它们不是关于经济就是与管理有关。

后来他知道罗伊斯为什么之前不去上班了，因为大众暂时还不需要他去。况且他们那些人眼中的“上班”，本来也不是格策这个足球运动员所能理解的。

而现在，罗伊斯突然忙起来的原因是大众集团正面临着一个危机。

格策几乎不用费什么力气就发现了，因为他一打开电视就看到了关于这件事的报道。

“不久之前，美国环保局在一份声明中指控大众公司故意违反了空气清洁法。声明中说大众在内燃机汽车上安装的所谓‘防御装置’软件只在强制检查的时候才会打开污染排放控制，来确保这些车辆能够以‘高环保标准’过关。而这意味着这一装置在汽车的日常行驶时是完全无效的，因而实际上一部分大众汽车排放的氮氧化合物严重超标，甚至能达到限制的40倍。涉嫌违规的车辆约48.2万辆，并且涉及了2009年至2015年款的捷达、甲壳虫、高尔夫、奥迪A3以及2014年至2015年款的帕萨特。根据《空气清洁法》，大众将面临每辆违规汽车最多3.75万美元的罚款，总额或可高达180亿美元……”

还没等听完他就把电视关上了。

格策觉得光是听着这则新闻就已经很头疼了，实在难以想象罗伊斯需要面对这些。180亿美元的罚款无论对谁来说都是一笔异常巨大的数额，也许比大众集团一年的利润还要多出很多。

他明白现在根本不是谈他自己那些事的时机，想办法帮罗伊斯渡过这个难关才是最重要的，不过他对经济和管理都一窍不通，实在很难说帮上什么忙。思前想后，格策最后决定表达一下精神上的支持。于是他掏出手机敲了一条短信给罗伊斯，敲完后又觉得不大合适，赶紧删掉重写，删删改改了几次之后，当按下发送键时短信里只剩下了三个词——

别放弃。

罗伊斯很快回过来一个表情：）

看着这个表情和如此快的回复速度，格策感觉稍稍松了口气。

———————————————— 

当收到罗伊斯的邀请短信的时候，说不意外是不可能的。

严格来讲那甚至不能算是一个邀请信息，因为短信里只有两句话：方便现在回来一趟吗？你知道在哪能找到我。

格策看到短信的第一反应是头大。“你知道在哪能找到我”这个句式明显适合用在非常相熟的关系中，也许它适用于另一个马里奥，但是明显不适合他，毕竟格策和这个世界的罗伊斯……没那么熟。

但是格策仍然试图从自己有限的了解中推断出这条短信指向的目的地，然后他发现那简直是显而易见的——除了哈拉兴的那所房子，罗伊斯还会对哪个居所使用“回来”这个词？别的住所格策又没去住过。

怀着有些忐忑的心情，格策来到哈拉兴的那间三层房子外面。他只从窗户瞄了一眼就知道自己的猜测是正确的了。屋子里有光，从外面看来也许是壁炉的火光，因为那光亮摇曳不定忽明忽暗的。

格策摸了摸裤兜，从里面掏出了一串钥匙。

在上次争吵之后，他把这串钥匙留在了房子里没有取走。但是住院时罗伊斯将它还了回来，并且表示自己不会再像以前一样经常去那居住，所以他还是希望格策收下，毕竟那座房子的位置隐蔽环境又不错，很利于休养。

格策摩挲着那串钥匙，心里那种不确定的感觉又浓烈了一些。

他实在有些不忍心，因为马尔科对“马里奥”的付出看上去实在太无私了，对他说出那些话会不会太过残忍了？

他叹了口气，决定在没做好准备、没找到正确的时机时还是不提这事为妙。

打开门，格策轻易地就找到了罗伊斯的位置，因为起居室里弥漫着一股酒味。他走进起居室，发现罗伊斯正沉默地坐在一张扶手椅里，一口一口地喝着瓶里的酒。

“你喝酒了？”格策走过去，却被罗伊斯的样子吓到了。

自从来到这个世界，格策还从来没见过罗伊斯邋遢成这个样子——原本梳理整洁的金发变成了乱糟糟的一团，胡子看上去好几天没刮了，西服倒是穿着，但是看上去就是随便抓了一件胡乱往身上一套而非经过精心挑选，衬衫的领子和领带也都松松垮垮地耷拉着，和它们的主人一样没精打采。

“发生什么事了？”格策知道自己的声音听上去一定充满了惊诧。

罗伊斯没有立刻回答，他仰头喝了一大口酒，然后把酒瓶子放下，这才抬头回答说：“没什么……加了几天班而已。放心吧，这点酒还灌不醉我。”

格策仔细地观察了一下，发现罗伊斯说的是事实。他的眼神非常清醒，说话时口齿也很清楚，没有任何迹象表明他在酗酒。

“所以，那件事……解决了？”

罗伊斯点点头，又喝了一口：“解决了。不过如果他们在扩大审查之前就采取积极的态度的话，一切都会好办得多，而不是像现在这样处处都受制于人。”

格策点了点头。他对这些一窍不通，不知道应该说些什么。

“忘了刚才那句话吧，”罗伊斯察觉出格策的尴尬，叹了口气说，“对于这些东西你知道的越少越好……不适合你。”

“我知道，别在意这个……你找我来是有什么事？”格策赶紧转移话题。

“没什么特别的，”罗伊斯看着他说，“我只是在这个时候……很需要你。”

格策觉得自己脸红了，他赶紧低头避开罗伊斯的目光。

然后他听到罗伊斯又叹了口气。

“你还是……”然而话只出口了一半。

“马尔科，我……”格策抬起头，却发现他在罗伊斯的眼神中清清楚楚地看到了痛苦。

罗伊斯拿起酒瓶，从沙发上站起身，踱到壁炉边上站着，和格策保持着一个看上去稍显客套的距离。然后他惨淡地笑了笑，继续说：“我发现我竟然已经习惯了……如果有一天你会回心转意，我大概会开心得心脏病发作猝死过去。”

“只是打个比方，我没有心脏病。”他又补充了一句。

“我没当真。”格策说。

“我知道。”罗伊斯慢慢扬起手中的酒瓶，缓缓地匀了一口，“我也不知道为什么要说，也许是没话找话吧。有时候我真的很悲观，因为我似乎不能预见生命中有你的未来。我很不安，Sunny……从我意识到自己对你的感情开始，我就一直在追逐，我不知道这条路尽头到底有没有你的身影。我很害怕……我太怕失去你了……”

“这不对，马尔科。”格策听见自己平静地说，就像他在进门之前就打定主意要这么说了似的，尽管事实并非如此，“不是这样的。”

“即使是对我，你也总是过分慷慨。”他闭上眼睛，感受到另一个马里奥的鼓励，然后他睁开眼睛，“你不能总是在付出所有之后要求我给你同等的回报，有些时候等式是没法完全成立的。”

“Sunny，我并没有……”

“不，别急着反驳！你一直是这样的，从我们在蒙德里斯开始，从我们在球场上搭档开始，你一直在这样做。你毫无保留地付出，把自己变得卑微，并且看起来一切都是为了我——换宿舍是，妥协回到大众也是——一切似乎都是因为你爱我。你不停地为我做出牺牲，却无法从我这里获得你认为等价的回报，我所能给予你的东西无法让你心里的天平达到平衡。我并不介意我们的身份差异，也不认为这些是阻止相爱的借口，尽管我必须承认是因为我的顾虑和胆怯才让我们没有抓住机会早些互相表白。然而随着你付出的越多，你就越依赖这种心理上的神圣感和满足感——马尔科·罗伊斯是个圣人，他只付出不索取，他在爱情中是多么伟大！”格策上前一步，直视着罗伊斯的眼睛，“也许最初你爱的是我，但是现在，你爱的只是‘你爱我’。这就是我一直无法接受你的原因。”

“我依然爱着你马尔科，摒弃了从前的懦弱而爱着你，”格策轻声说，“但是你呢？”

罗伊斯没有回答，他呆立在原地，仍然保持着手握酒瓶的姿势。

壁炉里的火光越来越暗了，摇曳的火苗像冷风中瑟瑟发抖的枯叶，艰难地维持着自己所剩无几的生命。罗伊斯的脸隐在火光照不到的阴影里，身体的其余部分仍然沐浴在跳动着的柔弱光线之中，这让他看起来有一种被光明和黑暗分割的不协调感。而随着光线越来越弱，他被阴影笼罩的部分越来越大，就像是被要被整间屋子吞噬一样。

那景象让人心碎。

但是格策没有动摇。现在的他是如此坚定，因为有马里奥和他站在一起。他知道，他感受得到，在他的意识深处有一股坚定而冷静的力量传递出来，让他能够抛弃自己的优柔寡断，并不被自己的罪恶感击垮。这是独自一人的格策没法办到的。

“停下来，马尔科，”他说，“停下来，然后看看自己。你会知道我说的是对的。”

火光挣扎着跳动了两下，熄了。

整间屋子彻底地没入了黑暗。

罗伊斯仍然一动不动，像是被时间凝固了似的。窗帘用缝隙将路灯的暗淡光芒从身后投了进来，将黑暗中的他刻成了一尊雕塑——他浑身的线条都紧绷着，从他好看的侧脸到那副完美的身躯。在路灯的冷光中，那些紧张的线条看上去一幅抽象派画作，无声地朝观看它的人尖叫着。

格策又站了一会儿，然后他意识到自己该离开了。

“在你明白之前，我的答案一直都会是——不。”他把这句话留在黑暗里，轻轻地，却异常清晰。

说完他走出门去，消失在外面的夜色中。


	12. Chapter 12

“事情已经发展到这一步，我不觉得继续隐瞒是一个好办法。”拉姆坐在他平常最喜欢的座位上翻看一份报纸，并且就这一问题发表了自己的意见。

“当然，如果你问我的话。”他随后补充了一句。

“我当然想问你，我是说，除了你之外我不知道还能和谁探讨这件事了。”格策放下手中的餐刀认真地说，他本来准备给他的吐司再涂一层草莓口味的果酱的。但是从拉姆开口之后，这场本来是早餐间无意开了个头的谈话已经往更严肃的方向发展了，格策觉得这时候再吃面包实在太不理智了。

不得不说，这场早间谈话越来越有了一丝家庭谈话的味道，因为拉姆总是有那么一种让人肃然起敬的独特魅力。格策觉得他身上有一种“家长气质”，和他谈一些重要问题会让人觉得很放心。

也许也有格策对自己世界的“菲利普队长”存有敬畏之心的原因吧，以前他们总是非常尊敬这位个头虽不高但是气场异常强大的队长的。无论是国家队还是俱乐部，菲利普·拉姆总是那个能让人放心依靠的存在，似乎只要他在场上，甚至他只是在替补席上坐着，都让人觉得莫名地安心，并且相信他能够带领他们战胜一切。

所以今天早上，当拉姆一眼看穿他和罗伊斯的谈话不愉快之后，格策就一股脑地把昨天发生的事情说了出来。因为就像他刚才说的，除了告诉拉姆，他实在不知道还能和谁谈论这件事，即使是另一个马里奥也不适合。

“我不想过多评价他们俩之间的感情，毕竟那是他们之间的事，外人不方便干涉。”拉姆放下报纸，拿起手边的咖啡喝了一口。

格策在这话当中听出了一丝责备。菲利普说得对，他想，就算是共用这一副躯体，我在他们的感情中也的的确确是个外人。

“我知道，在进门之前我也在犹豫……”格策抱歉地说。

“我不是在责备你。显然是他想透过你来说这些话，据我对他的了解，这也的确是他说话的风格。”拉姆又喝了一口咖啡，继续说，“我想说的是另一件事。我觉得你有必要把真相告诉马尔科，如果你觉得他什么都没觉察的话，那你就太小看他了。而且如果你们想等你成功回到自己的世界之后，再假装一切没有发生过的话，相信我，你会后悔这种欺骗。无论是你，还是他，抑或是马尔科，这对你们的伤害都将是巨大的。”

格策点了点头：“我已经欺骗过马尔科一次，我的确不能再继续欺骗他了。谢谢你，菲利普，我会认真考虑这件事的。”

拉姆也点了点头，喝掉了杯子里剩余的咖啡，用放在一旁的餐巾擦了擦嘴，然后说：“不管怎样，选择权还是在你。但是无论怎样选择，记住别让自己后悔。”

他又一次朝格策点点头，然后站起身拿着搭在椅背上的外衣离开了。

格策目送拉姆离开，然后拿起餐刀，试图继续之前抹果酱的行动。也许是心不在焉，他做这件事的时候动作迟缓，把果酱抹得很不均匀。但是他没在意这些，他一边思索着刚才拉姆的话，一边把抹好的吐司盖在另一片放着火腿的上面，然后把这个简易的三明治送进嘴里。

但是这些食物尝起来味同嚼蜡。

————————————————

罗伊斯刚回到家就被门口的一团不明物体吸引了，经过仔细辨认他才发现那竟然是个人——还是个自己很熟悉的人。

“Sunny？”罗伊斯一脸惊讶，“你怎么在这？”

听到声音的格策从迷糊中惊醒，他浅浅地打了个哈欠，眨了眨眼睛让视线对焦，然后发现罗伊斯正俯身看着他。

“嗨，马尔科。”他笑着打了声招呼，尽量使自己看上去像是路过的时候随意地在这里等了一下。

不过罗伊斯显然没有被蒙骗过去，因为格策的样子明显就是在门口等了很久，他皱着眉问他：“怎么不进去？”

格策愣了一下，然后伸手揩了揩鼻子，不自然地笑了笑：“其实我就是顺路过来看看，也没什么要紧的……”

“进来说吧。”罗伊斯掏出钥匙打开了门。

格策吸了吸鼻子赶紧跟了过去，在门口待了这么久还是有些冷的。

罗伊斯打开起居室的灯，然后去厨房给格策倒了杯水。格策感激地接过来，一下就把杯子里的水全都喝光了，他的确是渴坏了。

罗伊斯则一直抱着双臂在不远处看着他，等他把水喝完之后才以一种礼貌而略显客气的语调问：“说吧，你来找我有什么事？”

格策似乎没料到罗伊斯会是这种态度。来之前他设想过很多罗伊斯的反应，生气、暴怒或者干脆闭门不见，就是没有现在这一种——他看上去过分冷静了，或者说客气，就好像格策是个他仅仅见过几面的“熟人”。

“我……”格策张了张嘴，却不知道应该说些什么，现在的情况让他太意外了。

“我是来道歉的。”最后他只好这样说。

罗伊斯扬起眉毛，格策知道那是表示怀疑。

“对、对不起，前几天我说了很过分的话……我知道……那些话对于任何人来说都太难以接受了，我很抱歉……”他结结巴巴地说。

“然后呢？”罗伊斯问，仍然用那种研究的目光。

“然后？”格策有些迷惑。

“就这些？”

格策点了点头，看上去仍然没明白罗伊斯想问什么。

罗伊斯有一阵子没有说话，他紧紧闭着嘴唇，似乎正在努力压制着自己的怒气。好一会之后，他终于平静下来，仍然用那种礼貌而平板的语调说：“那些话没有对我造成困扰，多谢关心。”

格策愣了一会，然后他意识到这是罗伊斯在下逐客令了。

“马尔科，我实际上还有一件事要说……”他几乎没时间斟酌词句，这句话就已经自己冒了出来，“我不是马里奥·格策。”

“什么？”罗伊斯的表情很好的表现了震惊这个词。

“我是说，我的确叫马里奥·格策……但是不是你认识的那个马里奥·格策……”格策觉得自己已经开始语无伦次了。

“到底发生了什么？”罗伊斯皱着眉头问。

“我是穿越来的。”格策垂下眼睛。

“我不信。”罗伊斯断然地说。

“我知道这很难让人相信……最开始菲利普也是这样回答我的。”格策抬起头看着他，“但是请仔细想一想，从马里奥·格策在片场受伤住院之后，你就没觉得我和你认识的马里奥有哪里不一样？”

“是有很大不同，但是我以为那是……你告诉我你失忆了。”

“对不起，马尔科，我骗了你……我没有失忆，原本的马里奥也没有……如果我不这么说，大家是不会相信一个人的性格会无缘无故地发生变化的……我是从另一个平行世界穿越过来的，但是很遗憾穿越的只有意识，所以我占据了这个世界的马里奥的身体。而真正的，或者说你认识的那个马里奥·格策现在被困在我的——或者说是我们的潜意识深处……”

罗伊斯有好一会没有说话。这里面的信息量太大了，而且格策觉得自己还是没有彻底表述清楚。

“我不知道到底发生了什么。但是我可以告诉你的是，如果你觉得编造这样的借口就能让我原谅你的话，那么你肯定想错了。”罗伊斯终于开口，但是他侧过身，做出了一个“请”的手势，“现在，请你离开。”

“你不相信？为什么？”格策绝望地问，“如果这个世界上的人全都不相信我说的话，我以为那里面一定不包括你！菲利普、托马斯、曼努……他们不相信我都可以理解，但是……我一直以为你会站在马里奥的身边！”

“为什么？还是说……你不愿相信？不，这和我来道歉之间没有关系！我说这件事不是为了让你原谅我那天的出言不逊，而是……我真的真的不能再欺骗你了！”

罗伊斯没接话，他往后挪了挪，站得离格策更远了一些。现在他们之间的距离已经不是为了保持礼貌了，看上去更像是个安全距离。毕竟现在格策说出来的话实在太像一个疯子，或者说精神不稳定的病人了。

格策觉得自己快要被绝望淹没了。

事实上，他不是没有想过罗伊斯会有不相信的可能。

因为这件事从头到脚都太荒谬了，如果是别人来跟他这样说的话，他也不会相信的。但是他真的一直以为，或者说期望着，马尔科能一直站在马里奥这边，无论发生什么都支持着他。

看来那只不过是他太过天真的想法罢了。

现在格策冷静下来了。他从口袋里掏出一张名片，没有直接递给罗伊斯，而是用一种十分明显，而且对于戒备的人来说很能表明安全的动作把它放在了旁边的茶几上。

“如果你想要证据，”他慢慢地抬起手，示意自己没有发疯，也没有攻击的意向，“到名片上写的这家医院来，我会给你看。”

———————————————— 

十一月的风刮在脸上，粗砺而冰冷。

格策独自一人走在空旷冷清的街道上，身边除了冷风没有别的东西做伴。这时候如果有支烟就好了，他这样想。

虽然身为一名足球运动员，为了身体健康和延长运动寿命来考虑，格策都是不应该抽烟的。但是实际上，这些在赛季中被严格要求的运动员们休假的时候还是会偶尔来上几根。而且管他呢，他现在又不是在自己的那个世界，能不能回去都成问题。

上次他在徒步往拉姆家走的路上见到过一个香烟自动售货机，如果运气好的话，里面说不定还会剩下一些存货。尽管这些街头的自动售货机大多疏于管理，经常有这样那样的问题，不过格策还是决定去试试运气。

凭借记忆找到了摆放着机器的路口，然后投进两枚硬币，格策欣喜地发现自动售货机开始灵活地运转，并且发出了一声悦耳的纸包装掉落下来的声音。他从取货口拿出那包烟，打开之后抽出一支叼在嘴上，然后他哭笑不得地发现自己没有打火机。

于是他只好把那支烟放在鼻子下面闻了闻，烟草散发出淡淡的气味，让他不禁想起了自己在迪拜的那次经历。

那是他和罗伊斯第一次一起度假。那时候的罗伊斯还在门兴，但是在踢完那个赛季之后他就将加盟多特蒙德，很快他的名字就将和格策一起成为众人口中的传奇。那是在圣诞节之后的假期，同是单身的他们因为是一个经纪人的关系一起去迪拜度假，逃离德国寒冷的冬季去享受阳光。如果说之前格策和罗伊斯的关系就只是国家队队友的话，那么从那以后他们就变成了无话不谈的好友——或者实际上比好友更亲密。

也许阳光和海滩真的能让人迅速熟络起来，谁知道呢？格策噘着嘴把烟夹在鼻子下面，靠着自动售货机坐了下来，然后他突然想起在迪拜的游船上罗伊斯也做过这个动作，于是忍俊不禁地笑了起来。

那真的是一个很美好的假期，蓝天、白云、阳光、大海……他们在游艇上度过了大部分时光，大多数时间都用来聊天。格策从来没试过和人如此畅快地交流，似乎他们在某种程度上有着令人惊异的默契——有些话他明明还没开口，罗伊斯就知道了他想要说什么，而罗伊斯的每一次表达他都能够明白无误地理解，并且那些想法也刚好是他的想法。

就好像，上帝让他们生为双子，一个只为另一个而来。

后来他们的关系越来越亲密，经常一起出去。有一次他们因为没有订到ICE的座位而只能够窝在过道里，被路过的粉丝撞了个正着。那些新闻现在还能够查到，格策记得粉丝拍的那张照片上罗伊斯看上去一脸郁闷，不过那只是因为不久之前格策刚刚嘲笑过他的粉红色小背包。后来他们在自带食物并且用自娱自乐打发时光的情况下总算回到了多特蒙德，而那一年的他们被人们称为“双子星”。

如果你和另一个人一起经历了这一切，你怎么可能会没有爱上他？

只不过，有些人从来不敢去问对方是否也是同样的感觉。

“啊，是的，你当然有借口。”小恶魔又出现了，这一次扇着翅膀的小天使和它一起。

“你怕破坏了你们之间的朋友关系。”小天使用慈爱而柔和的口吻说。

“而他看上去对你的感情问题如此看重，以至于必须亲自出手向你推荐女孩子。”小恶魔夸张地说，“天哪，你居然看不出来他的真正想法。”

这一次格策没有反驳它们，而是让它们畅所欲言。

“如果说他是在用这种方法掩饰对你的爱意，你会相信吗？”小天使问。

“得了，别问他，”小恶魔没好气地说，“善解人意宝宝一定会说那只是出自关心。”

你们只是来自于我，格策在心里说。你们说的只是我希望听到的想法，那不一定是事实，但是无论如何，无论马尔科怎么样看我，我都会亲口向他表达，我已经明确了这一点。

“哦，天哪，真的吗？”小恶魔听上去难以置信，“榆木马里奥居然开窍了！”

“所以你会去找他说出心里话的，对吗？”小天使开心地问。

是的，我会说，我会亲口说给他听，格策回答。所以我一定要回去见他。

如果说之前的格策还有过一丝犹疑的话，那么现在，他已经被这个坚定而炽热的信念填满了。

他必须回去，而且是活着回去。

格策站起身跺了跺脚，将没有抽的烟揣回兜里，然后迈开双腿大步向前走去。他现在不觉得冷了，因为那信念烧得他浑身发烫，他的头脑如此明晰，他的目标如此明确，他从未觉得自己如此充满力量。

现在的他不再优柔寡断，不再逃避退缩。

他可以办到的。

如果这个世界没有奇迹，那么就去创造一个。

不，事实上，命运已经向他慷慨地展示过那个奇迹——

上帝将我们生为双子，而我来到这个世界只是为你。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：
> 
> 1\. 本章中所提到的所有有关科学的东西都不具有真实性，只是为了剧情服务而编造出来的。请当作平行世界中有自己的物理法则，而这种法则和我们所理解的并不完全一致。如果不能接受，请及时点x退出，以免造成困扰。
> 
> 2\. “圣母的眼泪”来自刘慈欣《三体2》中对三体探测器水滴的外型的描述。因为在我看来，水滴就是简洁与美的最好体现，而实际上这种简洁也是一种对于绝对力量的狂妄的宣示。ps：《三体》三部曲中最喜欢的就是第二部~
> 
> 3\. “下坠”来自《盗梦空间》中对于沉睡唤醒的设定。《盗梦空间》是我非常非常喜欢的一部电影，尽管本章中所提到的催眠和对潜意识的接触同电影里并不一样，还是私心在这里做了个小小的致敬。

“所以这就是为什么我说，我必须得活着回去。”格策说完疲惫地靠回到椅背上，为刚刚那一轮讨论做了个总结。

“完全同意，”穆勒说，“否则我们所做的一切都没有意义。”

诺伊尔神色严峻地点点头，现在他们所有的希望都在他身上了。

一个小时之前，也就是早上九点的时候，格策准时地出现在了穆勒的诊室门口，而丝毫没有意外的，诺伊尔已经提前到了。昨天他们就已经在诊室里度过了一整天，把目前所能掌握的资料全都梳理了一遍，然而还是毫无头绪。现在他们三个称自己为“意识穿越研究小组”，他们也许是这个世界上第一个或者有可能是唯一的一个力图用科学的方法来研究穿越的“兴趣小组”了。

“再说一遍你的潜意识里都有什么吧。”诺伊尔揉了揉额角，也显得有些疲惫，“尽量还原所有细节，以及所有你觉得不正常的地方。”

于是格策开始了不知道第多少遍的描述：“一个岔路口，左边是被高大树木覆盖的幽深小径，右边是一条开阔的通往大海的石子路。左边那条路可以用来回到现实，而右边的石子路则被海水淹没了。我每次都是在脑海中具象化七级台阶，只要我下楼梯来到底部，就能够看见那个岔路口了……除了一次，就是马里奥消失的时候，台阶下面是涨上来的海水，淹没了一切。”

“海水……”诺伊尔小声重复着。

“这么看来海水是个关键？”穆勒问。

“也许吧，”诺伊尔抓了抓头发，“现在没法确定。关于海水你有什么发现吗？”

“有一点，但是不能确定……”格策慢慢地说，“在我第一次到那里的时候，我觉得海浪声有点吵，但是我刚这么想那些声音就减弱了……”

诺伊尔摇了摇头：“这并不稀奇，人的潜意识中什么都有可能发生。以前有一个研究团队声称他们可以通过操控梦境来进入人的潜意识之中，并且通过对梦境的干扰来植入或者剔除人的某些想法。”

“事实上，这个团队夸大了他们的成绩。”穆勒补充说，“他们的确实现了通过梦境来干扰人的意识，但是只在一种极端情况下成功了，并且这种成功后来被认为是个不可复制的巧合。而他们的实验对象到现在还在精神病医院里接受治疗，以至于到最后，连这个成功的真实性都被怀疑了。”

“还有一点……我觉得有些疑惑。”格策有些不确定地说，“我发现海浪拍打的频率似乎是固定的。”

诺伊尔的眼睛立刻亮了起来：“你是说频率？”

格策点了点头。

“你确定？”诺伊尔再一次确认。

格策又点了点头。

“你用了‘频率’这个词！”他跳了起来，“而不是节奏！这说明什么？”

格策摇了摇头。

“是规律的。”穆勒一下就明白过来。

“没错！”诺伊尔开始在屋子里走来走去，情绪越来越高涨，“这是一种规律！托马斯！而规律意味着什么？”

“简洁而有力。”穆勒微笑着说。

“美的极致！”诺伊尔夸张地拥抱了穆勒，然后迅速抱着他的电脑躲到角落里去了，一边摆弄电脑还一边在嘴里念叨着，“阿芙洛狄特……圣母的眼泪……我需要好好想想……”

“我还是没明白。”格策诚实地说。

穆勒善解人意地笑了笑安慰他：“没关系，你不从事科学，所以也不需要明白这么多。你只要知道我们的天才科学家又恢复活力就行了。”

格策只能再一次点头，并且打心眼里敬佩穆勒和诺伊尔——科学家们果然都是异于常人的。

这时屋外忽然响起了敲门声。

都这个时间了怎么还会有人来？而且托马斯明明已经提前几天和助手确定了将最近这几天留空，就是为了方便他们三个借用这间诊室做讨论和研究。

格策疑惑地看向穆勒，不料后者却胸有成竹地向门外回道：“请进。”

门开了，走进来的居然是罗伊斯。

“罗伊斯先生来找证据。”看到格策惊讶的表情，穆勒平静地解释道。

————————————————

“在我们开始之前，我觉得有必要提醒您一下。”穆勒一边熟练地把那套催眠设备给格策戴上，一边对罗伊斯说，“一会无论您看到什么，请首先选择思考。而不是本能地选择排斥。”

罗伊斯点了点头没有说话，有些紧张地看着躺在床上被一个古怪的机器覆盖着头部的格策。诺伊尔也从角落里蹭了过来，饶有兴致地观察着。上一次催眠他没能在场，这次绝不会放过这个观察的机会。

“那么，马里奥，你准备好了吗？”穆勒问。

格策也点了点头：“我没问题，毕竟已经经历过一次了。”

“但是我知道那滋味不好受。”穆勒轻声说，“现在，看着我的眼睛。”

格策专注地看向穆勒的眼睛，然后穆勒按下了机器的开关。

格策很快就沉睡了过去，睡着之后他的脸上没有什么表情，甚至可以说是十分宁静。然而这种表象很快就被打破了，几十秒之后，他的脸上开始出现痛苦，似乎正在遭受着什么煎熬，而这种痛苦让他几乎不能承受。

罗伊斯的脸色越来越难看，他的手开始在身侧攥成了拳头，似乎下一刻就要出声要求穆勒停止这种给格策带来痛苦的行为。

诺伊尔制止了他。他伸出一只手拦在罗伊斯身前，表情凝重地摇了摇头，示意罗伊斯再耐心等等。

又过了几十秒，就在罗伊斯觉得自己必须叫停这个催眠的时候，格策的表情舒展开了，似乎又回到了那种宁静的状态，然后他睁开双眼，坐起身来。

如果没有亲眼见证的话，谁也不会相信现在发生在他们眼前的事实——面前的格策仍然是一模一样的那张脸，就连表情也没有变化，但是整个人散发出来的气质却和此前完全不同，真的就像是完全换了一个人。

而这种清冷的气质罗伊斯太熟悉了。

“Sunny……”他上前半步，声音竟然有些哽咽。

“马尔科，”格策说着朝他点了点头，“好久不见。”

“你……”

“如你所见，我现在和那位马里奥共用一具躯体。确切地说，是我被困在意识深处，他获得了身体的支配权。”格策说着皱起眉，有些不满地看向穆勒，“托马斯，我想马里奥也应该告诉过你我在被封闭的时候遭遇了什么。在明知这会削弱他的力量的情况下，你还勉强进行催眠，这真让我意外。”

“我觉得这是必要的，”穆勒说，“罗伊斯先生需要证据。”

“明白了，看来我们得抓紧时间。在那个地方待久了会被严重削弱，在我还无法完全支配这个身体的情况下，如果马里奥也变得虚弱，那我们就有危险了。”格策严肃地说。

“对不起。”罗伊斯低声说。

“这不怪你，马尔科。没人会轻易相信这件事的，除非亲眼所见。”格策认真地看着罗伊斯说道，“现在我们长话短说。马里奥是从一个平行世界穿越过来的，他在那个世界是名足球运动员，在一次训练之中被足球砸中头部造成了意识的穿越，那时我刚好在片场遭遇意外头部重伤。这就是我们推断出的穿越的契机。而前些天那些伤人的话……是我让马里奥说的。确切地说，是我在那个时候强行将我的意念灌输给了他，才让他说出那些话。相信我，平常的他是不会这样说话的，那是我的风格。”

“所以，让他来替我道歉是不明智的。”他接着说，仍然看着罗伊斯，“我很抱歉那些话伤害到你，马尔科。我为那些话表达出来的方式道歉，但是我想说那些真的是我的真实想法，也是我被困在黑暗中时终于了解到的我们之间的问题。我很懦弱，马尔科，我从来不敢真正地表达爱。”

“是的，没错，我爱你。从我们年少时开始，一直都爱着你。”

“那你为什么……”

“就像我让马里奥对你说的那样，你在迷失的道路上越走越远了……你还能记得你的初心吗？你是因为什么爱上我的？现在你爱的是我，还是那种为我付出的感觉？”

格策说着往床边挪了挪，笨拙地操控着身体，试图给罗伊斯一个拥抱。罗伊斯赶紧上前一步接住了摇摇欲坠的格策。

“想一想那个从前的自己，马尔科。想一想，是什么改变了你……”格策在罗伊斯的臂弯中抬头看他。弯弯的眉毛下面，那双棕褐色的眼睛极亮，像是散发着华彩的璀璨珠宝，美得蛊惑人心。

————————————————

“抱歉，打断一下。”诺伊尔突然出声。

大家都回过头来看着他。穆勒仍然没有什么特别的表示，他显然已经习惯了诺伊尔的不按常理出牌，罗伊斯则稍显尴尬地将格策扶回了床上，格策拍了拍他的胳膊作为安慰。

“我仔细想了一下，我还是希望能够亲眼看一看那个海浪。”诺伊尔有些突兀地说。

“你是说想亲自进入他们的潜意识？”穆勒有些不大确定，“这并不容易。在以往的催眠实验中，我们最多只能够进入受试者的表层意识。人都有保护自己潜意识不被侵犯的本能。”

“但是现在不一样。”格策说，这下大家都看着他了，“我很虚弱，而马里奥……正在被那个黑暗的牢笼困住，也许现在我们都没有力量去排斥一个外来者。”

“那么或许可以一试。”穆勒点点头说。

“加深催眠的力度，然后让我尝试着接触他的意识世界，能办到吗？”诺伊尔说着找了把椅子在格策的床边坐了下来。

“完全可以，之前我们在实验中就是这样操作的。这台机器可以把你和他联系起来。”穆勒说着拿出另一套头盔装置，并把它连接到了那台电脑上。

“等一下，这会不会有危险？”罗伊斯警惕地问。

“会，但是值得一试。”诺伊尔说着戴上那套头盔，又转过去对穆勒说，“如果我们超过五分钟还没出来，叫醒我们。”

穆勒点了点头，然后帮诺伊尔调整了一下头盔的位置，在确认诺伊尔和格策都准备好之后，又一次按下了机器上的按钮。

罗伊斯目瞪口呆地看着两个人几乎完全同步地沉入了睡眠，但是他仍然没有完全放心：“这……真的不会有问题？”

穆勒朝他笑了笑：“即使有，危险也不是很大，因为成功率也不会很高。而且我们可以随时叫醒他们。”

“怎么做？”

“下坠。”穆勒微笑着回答。

———————————————— 

尽管做了充足的心理准备，诺伊尔还是被人的潜意识所能创造的真实性震撼了。脚下的草地，拂过耳畔的风，远处的海浪声，都真实得让人不得不怀疑自己所处的是不是现实世界。如果说有什么显得不合常理的话，那么就是那个岔路口了。

左边的路幽深而静谧，入口被高大的树木围绕，看上去像是山地气候下的阔叶林。而右边则是典型的海洋性景观，宽阔的石子路通向大海，另一端却被汹涌的海水完全吞没——这两种完全不同的自然景观本不应该出现在同一个地点的，这或许就是奇妙之处吧。

“大海就在那边。”身边的格策向右指了指，然后又示意诺伊尔看向左边，“这条林间小路似乎只有马里奥一个人能走，如果是我走过去，就会被一道篱笆拦住。也许这条通路决定着我和他谁拥有支配权。”

诺伊尔点了点头。时间紧迫，他还是决定直奔主题，去右边看看大海。

格策陪着他一起往右走去，他们顺着石子路一直走到海水边上，石子路消失的地方。

“我曾经想游到对岸去，当时我想这会不会是一种离开这里的方法。但是我每次都会被海浪卷回来。”格策说。

“你能让海浪声大一些吗？”诺伊尔站在那观察了一会，问道。

“我想可以。”格策回答。

海浪声果然大了一些。那些海浪在他们脚边翻滚着，一下一下地拍打着石子路。

“再大一些。”诺伊尔仔细听了听这个声音，似乎仍然不大满意。

海浪声又大了。现在它听上去不像是海浪了，而是像某种野兽的怒吼。

“再大。”

震耳欲聋的轰鸣声占据了一切。

诺伊尔仔细地听着、辨认着，然后几乎是立刻，高大的日耳曼人脸上的表情就从迷惑直接转为了震惊，似乎在那一刻他的表情就只剩下了这两个档位，中间没有任何过渡的可能。他大张着嘴，手舞足蹈地拼命喊着些什么，但是在巨大的轰鸣声中没人能听清。

在格策反应过来之前，诺伊尔忽然上前一步径直跳进了海里。这把格策吓坏了，他赶紧让海浪的声音减弱，伸出手去想要把诺伊尔拉上来。然而他没能够到，诺伊尔正被海水裹挟着，离石子路的尽头越来越远。最后他只在海水中冒了一下头，就被一个大浪卷走，消失不见了。

———————————————— 

“怎么这么快？”穆勒一脸惊讶地看着突然醒转的诺伊尔，距离他们入睡才刚刚过去了两分钟。

诺伊尔费力地睁开眼，还在剧烈喘息着。他把头盔装置从自己的头上扯下来，随手扔在一边，然后用另一只手捋了捋被汗水浸湿的头发。同样被浸湿的似乎还有他那双蓝色的眼睛，它们现在看起来一点儿也不睿智了，反而水汽弥漫的。诺伊尔又闭上眼睛，双手按在额角，深深吸气然后缓慢地吐出，试图用这种方法让自己冷静下来。

几乎同时，躺在一旁的格策也醒了。他刚睁开眼睛就发现自己的床前坐着诺伊尔，而后者此刻像是刚从水里捞出来一样狼狈。

“曼努？你怎么？”他惊讶地问。

“好了，这下我们可以确定是球员马里奥了。”穆勒打了个响指，笑着说，“刚才我们试着让曼努进入到了你的潜意识深处，因为曼努想亲眼看看你说的那个古怪的海浪。”

“马里奥，”一旁的罗伊斯开口说，格策注意到他对他的称呼变了，“对于之前我对你的迁怒，我很抱歉。现在我相信你的话了。”

格策从这个称呼中很快理解了现在的状况。他松了口气，感到开心起来：“没关系，我没放在心上。所以我们现在终于可以坦诚相待了，是不是？这感觉真好，要知道，我简直快要被这个秘密折磨疯了……”

“所以现在我们的当务之急就是怎样把你送回去。”罗伊斯点点头，很快切入了重点。

“这就需要问问我们的天才科学家了。”穆勒说着转向诺伊尔，“曼努，你成功了吗？”

诺伊尔点了点头，他现在终于把气喘匀了：“我没想到……这真是太让我意外了……竟然是冯氏脉冲！”

“什么？”他们似乎都没法很好地理解他的话，让人惊讶的是穆勒也是如此。

“海浪！那不是什么一般的固定频率，是冯氏脉冲的特征之一！”诺伊尔烦躁地看着仍然处于迷惑中的三人，“天哪！你们从来都不阅读吗？别让我浪费时间再解释这个！”

他飞快地冲向之前占据的角落，麻利地将东西一股脑地收进背包，然后把那个巨大的背包甩在肩上。

“给我两天时间。”他补充说，然后像上次一样飞也似地从门口消失了。

“什么是冯氏脉冲？”格策疑惑地问，同样疑惑的罗伊斯也和他一起看着穆勒。

“你们干嘛都这么看着我！我只是个心理医生，我怎么会知道他们圈子里的偏僻名词……”

“可你们都是搞科学的……”

“隔行如隔山啊！”穆勒意味深长地拍了拍格策的肩。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：
> 
> 1\. 本章中所提到的所有有关科学的东西都不具有真实性，只是为了剧情服务而编造出来的。请当作平行世界中有自己的物理法则，而这种法则和我们所理解的并不完全一致。如果不能接受，请及时点x退出，以免造成困扰。
> 
> 2.“像两只花园里转圈圈的泰迪熊”化用自蓝莲花大大的神夏同人文《协奏、交响与独自沉迷》中的一个小情节。虽然我知道这其实是一首儿歌，而且Sherlock剧集中也提到过，但是我实在想不起来是哪一集了，写这句的时候第一个想起来的就是蓝大的这篇文。
> 
> 3.系列名Une double vie，意为两种人生。

直到诺伊尔把一份论文拍在他们面前的时候，格策才意识到之前他所说的“两天”实际上是一个虚指，因为从上次他们这个“意识穿越研究小组”的三人集会已经过去了足足一周。好吧，现在已经是四个人了——罗伊斯无论如何也要加入进来，并且表示自己或许会在某些地方帮上忙，比如研究经费方面。

格策拿起那份论文，只看了个标题就赶紧把它递给了穆勒：“托马斯你快来看一下，我觉得这个肯定会超出我的理解范围……”

“《冯氏脉冲与意识传递》？”穆勒接过来看了一眼，“你在哪找到的这个？”

“中国的一个论文网站上。”诺伊尔发现屋子里的其余三个人仍然没有对这篇论文给予足够的重视。他立刻把论文从穆勒手中抢了回来，然后刷刷刷翻到其中的一页，把上面的文字指给他们看：“这里，这位作者第一次提出了‘冯氏脉冲’这个名词。”

“所以，”罗伊斯开口说，“到底什么是冯氏脉冲？”

诺伊尔不能理解地看着他：“你们都不会查资料吗？”

“就是因为没查到，我才问你这篇论文是在哪里找的。”穆勒无奈地摊了摊手。

“托马斯，别告诉我你从来没看过中国的论文网站？”诺伊尔瞪大眼睛看向穆勒，得到了后者的摇头作为回复。

“好吧，简单解释一下。”诺伊尔叹了口气，认命地开始进行科普，“‘冯氏脉冲’是一种存在于神经传导间的电脉冲，是由这名中国人发现的。他在实验中发现了这种特殊脉冲主要发生在人的意识活动中，由此他提出了一个大胆的设想——可以借由一种方法，使这种脉冲反向作用于脑神经，使之对人的意识产生干扰，甚至达到人为控制。”

“天哪，这简直像是世界末日理论。”格策评论说，“如果人的意识都能被人为控制了，那我们和机器还有什么区别？”

“人类研究自己的头脑已经有数百年的历史了，但是直至现在也没人能彻底说清人类大脑的运转机制。而这一发现一旦被证实可行，那我们就在某种程度上掌握了一把钥匙，一把通向大脑部分秘密的钥匙！想想看，这是一个多么伟大的贡献！”诺伊尔赞叹道。

“我赞同马里奥说的，我也想象不出这种方法被证明可行之后会带来美好的前景。”罗伊斯谨慎地说。

“曼努，事实上这篇论文并没有得到重视，不是吗？否则科学界早就已经炸锅了。”穆勒皱着眉问。

“的确，”诺伊尔朝穆勒点了点头，“就像你说的，这篇论文只是发了出来，但是没有人重视它。因为它所研究的意识传递实际上只指向了一种可能——空间穿越。”

“什么？”三人同时脱口而出。

“现在你们终于有兴趣了是吗？”诺伊尔得意地问。

“空间穿越？”穆勒很快发现了问题所在，“不包括时间？”

“没错！”诺伊尔高高兴兴地表示肯定，为有人发现了他故意卖的关子而显得兴高采烈，“不包括时间！根据这位冯博士的理论模型，时间是不可逆的，所有声称穿越时间的行为事实上都只是穿越到了比本来世界的时间晚一些的平行世界。”

“我还是不懂……”格策又一次诚实地说，并对自己的智商产生了怀疑。

诺伊尔停下来想了想，然后把论文翻过来背面朝上，抓起一支笔在空白的背面画了起来。“假设我们所处的这个世界为A，现在这个时间点为X，现在发生的事件为Y。我们之中有一个人，就比如托马斯吧……托马斯用某种方式回到了过去的时间点Z，并企图通过更改当时发生的事件来改变事件Y的结果。但是我们现在知道，时间是不可逆的，所以托马斯回到过去的行为事实上只是来到了平行世界B的时间点W，只不过W与X的差额刚好等于托马斯跨越的时间，也就是说世界B的时间比世界A的时间刚好慢(X-W)个单位时间。如果以我们所处的时间为参考系，在我们看来Z和W似乎是相同的，因为它们和X的差额是相等的，但是它们其实是两个不同世界中完全不同的时间点。这也就是为什么我们说无法改变过去，因为即使时间穿越能够改变事件的结果，也只是改变了平行世界中的事件而已，对原本世界并不会产生任何影响。”

“所以按照这种说法，所有的时间穿越实际上都是空间穿越。”穆勒若有所思地说。

“就是这样。”诺伊尔总结道。他扔下手中的笔，双手放在脑后靠回椅背上，然后把腿往桌面上一搁，向后翘着椅子，让自己从这场谈话中置身事外，只留下震惊在其余三人的头脑中发酵。

“那也就是说，平行世界其实无处不在？”罗伊斯不确定地问。

“如果这个理论成立的话，那么的确如此。”穆勒点点头。

“原来我们并不是独一无二的。”格策震惊地说，“在每个平行世界里都有一个我。”

“不，也可以说我们的确是独一无二的。”穆勒说，“因为每个平行世界的‘我’都不会完全相同，就像你和马里奥。”

格策一下就明白了，然而他很快又产生了新的疑惑：“可是为什么呢？为什么这个‘冯氏脉冲’可以使意识发生穿越？”

大家都看向了诺伊尔。

诺伊尔把腿从桌子上拿了下来，然后轻巧地放下翘起的椅子，这才诚实地回答：“我不知道。”

“你不知道？”罗伊斯难以置信地问。

“没错，我不知道。”诺伊尔摊手，“要想知道这个问题的答案很可能要深入到量子层面，我不是这方面的专家，而现在除了相信穿越的我们，没有其他人会对此产生兴趣。”

罗伊斯点了点头认同了这一说法，一时间大家都陷入了沉默。

诺伊尔让这种沉默又持续了一会儿，然后他挑起一抹神秘的微笑，不紧不慢地开口：“然而好消息是，前两天我已经联系上了这位冯博士，得知他的实验已经成功了。”

“什么？”三人再次异口同声。

“实验已经成功了，”诺伊尔又重复了一遍，“‘冯氏脉冲’已经被证明可以使意识完成空间穿越。因为这位冯博士实际上就是从另一个平行世界穿越来的，这个实验是他在原本的世界就一直在做的，而他通过实验成功地来到了这里。”

“那怎么证明这种穿越不是单向的？”穆勒又一次直指问题核心。

“另一个好消息，”诺伊尔笑着回答，“穿越不是单向的，但是需要钥匙。”

“啊……海浪。”穆勒点点头，向后一靠不说话了。

“没错，就是海浪！”诺伊尔高兴地拍了下手，结束了这场漫长的讨论。

————————————————

“所以这次确定可行了吗？”

“曼努说成功率可以达到90%，而且那个冯博士已经成功了不是吗？”格策回答。

对方点了点头，似乎终于放下心来。

他们两个又回到了潜意识的岔路口，就像第一天相遇时那样，他们站在一起，像是同一个世界的两个镜像——那么相像，却又那么不同。

风吹动着高大的乔木，冬青树的叶子摇晃着，发出细碎的声音，像是谁在呢喃轻语。如果树也有灵魂的话，它们此时会说什么呢？是会像他们一样有些不舍，还是像见惯了离合的耄耋老人般沉默不语？

格策不知道，他只知道这一年零八个月的奇异冒险即将走到尽头。

周围安静而平和，至少这一次，他们的相会不再是因为形势所迫，也不再是为了在不知光明的前路上摸索前行。他们只是为了一次别离。

是的，别离。

一年零八个月的陪伴，共用一具躯体，感觉相通，神思相连，这个世界上再也没有人能比他们更熟悉彼此。但是他们注定无法这样共存，除非各归其位，否则一个必定会消亡。整个宇宙的终极规律终于慈悲地伸出了一个手指，给他们指明了方向。

他们并肩站着，一起望向那个将他们联系在一处的岔路口。

“你在这条路的尽头看到了什么？”漫长的安静之后，另一个马里奥终于开了口。

“一团光亮。”他没有伸手去指，但是格策知道他问的是那条林间的小路，“是一团漂浮着的光球，似乎在邀请我过去。”

“而我看到的是一道拦住去路的篱笆墙，看来这条路果然是通向我所在的这个世界，只不过我没有身体的支配权，没法走出去罢了。”

“如果我们现在一起过去会发生什么？”格策好奇地问。

“不知道，”马里奥摇了摇头，“也许会不让我们进去，也许会让我们迷路，像两只在花园里转圈圈的泰迪熊。”

格策笑了起来：“说不定我们会比现在感觉好一些。”

对方也笑了。这似乎是他们相遇以来第一次开怀大笑。他们就像两个小孩子，被明明不是很好笑的笑话逗得前仰后合，在草地上大笑着打滚儿，最后筋疲力尽地躺下来抬头看天。

“是星星！以前我从没注意过这儿的天空！”格策惊奇地叫了出来。

“我也是。”对方饶有兴趣地回答。

头顶上是繁星漫布的夜空，身下是干爽清凉的草地，耳畔有风，还有被他们减弱了的柔和的海浪声，这就像是任何一个人都会梦想着的美妙夜晚。他们躺在一起，辨认了大熊星座和著名的北斗七星，顺着北斗七星的延长线找到了北天中最明亮的那颗，然后兴奋地喊出它的名字。

等到一切又重新平静下来之后，马里奥忽然开口。

“谢谢你。”他说。

格策转过头去看，发现满天的星光正映在那双棕褐色的眼睛里，眼波流转时有光华倏忽闪过，像是滑过夜空的孤寂流星。

“是我应该谢谢你。”格策轻声说，转回来望着广袤的星空，“如果不是遇见你，我想我仍然不会明白我对马尔科的感情，或者即使懂了，也会一直懦弱下去。我的确太优柔寡断了，而你就像是我的另一面，冷静、自制又内心强大。如果没有你，我无法想象我会变得如此信念坚定。”

“我也曾经是个胆小鬼，强大只是我用来伪装的躯壳，遇到你之后我才意识到这一点。我要感谢你的是，你给我带来了温暖，还有那些本不属于我的特质。我想我现在更能体会别人的内心了，而不是像以前一样在自私与自怨自艾中枉度生命。而且你还拯救了我和马尔科的爱情。”

“说得好像我多么伟大似的，”格策笑着说，“其实我们是在互相帮助，现在我有点相信我们的相遇是注定会发生的了。曼努是怎么说的来着？‘宇宙有自我修正的机能，当出现不符合其运行原理的事物的时候，它就会着手进行调整’，也许之前的我们在宇宙看来就是需要修正的BUG吧！”

“这可有点宿命论了。”马里奥也微笑着说，“不管怎么说，还是谢谢你，我很感激。”

“我也是。”

又躺了一会儿之后，另一个马里奥坐起身来：“我们走吧，时间应该差不多了。”

格策点点头，站起身，跟在他后面向右边的岔路走去。

开阔的石子路笔直地通向大海。他们走在上面，最后一次感受着脚底传来的凹凸不平的触感，最后一次聆听那刻板的海浪拍打岸边的声音。现在他们知道了，这声音是通往另一个世界的钥匙，奇迹原来本就在他们身边。

格策调大了海浪声，让它听起来就像真实的大海会发出的声音。海风啸叫，海水翻涌，他们站在路的尽头，衣服被风吹得猎猎鼓动，发出巨大的声响。

然后一切突然归于寂静。

他们谁也没有去再次调整海浪的声响，海水只是自己平静了下来，岸边翻滚着的白色浪花也一瞬间就恢复成了原本的蓝色。

大海开始沉睡，海水像是被恐吓的幼犬，轻声呜咽着向后退去，似乎在远离一股强大的力量。然后就连这细微的呜咽声也消失了，那一刻万籁俱寂，只有潮水不知疲倦地离岸而去，脚下的石子路也终于露出了它的本来面目。

那是一条通向海底的通路。

白色的鹅卵石光滑圆润，不规则地排列着，它们挨挨挤挤地组成了一条可以容纳一人独行的小路。它们的后方是铺满碎石的海岸，前方是无法尽揽的幽深海底，而在它们的两边，退却的海水形成了一道幽蓝的拱，笼罩着这条白色小径，用自己的粼粼波光做着无声的邀请。

格策知道他该走了。

他迈出双脚踏上那条由白色鹅卵石铺就的通路，最后一次回头。

马里奥站在岸边，双手插在衣服口袋里，脸上仍然是那副看上去稍显冰冷的表情，然而他的眼中却有水光闪烁。

谢谢你，马里奥。格策在心里这样说，为这突如其来的相遇，为这注定发生的别离，为这即将被改变的两种人生……

为你，也为我。为我们。

他知道那个人一定能感受得到。

他知道他一定能懂。

然后他最后一次朝他微笑、摆手，直到海水在眼前倾泻而下，把他从那幅岸边的画面中隔离开来，让他的视线重新被黑暗填满。

谢谢你，让我知道自己不寂寞。

谢谢你，让我变得比以前更好。

谢谢。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：
> 
> 1.“圣诞节必须说实话”来自《真爱至上》中的经典告白段落，原文是“at Christmas you tell the truth”。
> 
> 2\. 尾声献给所有喜欢这个故事的GN们，希望所有的人最终都能够获得幸福。

“你们说他醒了吗？”有谁轻声问道。

“应该醒了吧不然医生也不会突然通知我们过来，否则我们这么多人一起请假要是他没醒回去可就没法交代了，要知道现在还没到冬歇期呢！而且马里奥都昏迷这么久了他要是再不醒实在太对不起我们了！不过他要是真醒了是不是可以算作医学史上的奇迹啊……”

喋喋不休喋喋不休……

“行了托马斯，安静一会儿。”有谁出声说了一句，聒噪声立刻停了。

“菲利普，要不要通知马尔科？”

“估计他已经知道了，巴斯蒂一下飞机就会把消息告诉他的。”

“巴斯蒂要回来？范加尔居然会给他放假……”有人大嗓门地说，但是很快就被制止了。

“没错，而且教练也说他正在往回赶。前两天他去西甲考察国家队的新队员了。”

“那如果马里奥没醒呢……”

“就当我们提前陪他过圣诞节吧。”

耳边有人在说话，但是说话的内容却听不大清，格策的意识已经醒了过来，他挣扎着想睁开眼睛——但是这十分不容易，因为现在他的所有感觉都异常迟钝。

他一点一点尝试着，努力把所有的精力都集中在手指上。很好，他能感觉到自己的小指轻微地动了动。然后是无名指，也成功了，接着中指，进行这一步的时候费力了很多，但是格策没有放弃，仍然憋着劲儿尝试着。

几分钟过后，他的手指终于都能动了。

其他的感觉也慢慢地开始苏醒。

“菲利普！曼努！快过来！”大嗓门的声音又出现了，“他醒了！”

周围很快就出现了脚步声。

“真的？我怎么觉得他没动过……”

“是真的！我发誓我刚才看到他的手指动了一下！”

“你确定？”

“我确定！菲利普你要相信我！”

“我这就去叫医生。”有人说着离开了，格策觉得那听上去像是拉姆。

格策使劲皱了皱眉，然后他发现自己成功了，于是他再接再厉地尝试睁眼，居然也成功了！接着他就看到了两张惊愕的面孔一下子凑了过来。

“呃……”格策试着让自己发出声音，然而久不震动的声带有些发紧，没法很好地发挥作用，这让他没法立刻说出一个通顺的句子，或者哪怕一个发音清楚的单词。

“天哪！你醒了！你真的醒了！”大声喊着的这一位是穆勒，很明显，除了他不会再有别人了。穆勒一把抓起他的手，激动地摇啊摇，还不忘附赠一个充满褶子的大笑。

而另一位高大的金发男人，不用说当然是神奇的“门卫”诺伊尔了。诺伊尔长出了一口气，像是终于放松下来，然后也向格策报以微笑——这让他看起来更像一只大号泰迪熊了。

“托马斯……曼努……”格策艰难地说出他们的名字，尽管声音听起来非常奇怪，但是那两人显然不会在意。他们挨个俯下身来拥抱了他，这让格策觉得格外温暖。

看来这次他终于成功了。

回家了，真好。

病房的门开了，格策向门口看去，发现那里已经挤满了一大帮人。拉姆和医生在最前面，后面站着许尔勒，还有明显风尘仆仆的施魏因施泰格。他们全都站在门口不敢轻易移动，直到格策用力扯动嘴角向他们回了个微笑，才慢慢走进来围到病床前。

“队长。”格策动了动喉咙，这次发出的声音比刚才听上去正常了一些。拉姆笑着朝他点了点头。

“巴斯蒂。”他的目光向右，看见了施魏因施泰格。

“波尔蒂让我代他向你问好。”施魏因施泰格笑着说。

然后他看向了最右边，和一双湛蓝的眼睛对视：“安德烈……”

许尔勒的目光柔软，轻声回应道：“他很好。”

格策忽然发现自己的脸颊湿了，有液体正不断地从他的眼角冒出来，又顺着脸颊滚落到枕头上，很快洇湿成了一片。

大家见状都很知趣地离开了，只留下许尔勒守在床边。

许尔勒递给他一条毛巾，格策接过来抹了抹眼睛，擦掉了那些眼泪。一时间两人谁也没有说话，只能听见穆勒在走廊里提议晚上要不要组个牌局来庆祝格策苏醒。

“他现在还不错，刚刚得到你苏醒的消息。”最后还是许尔勒打破了沉默，开口说。

格策点点头，没有接话。

“但是我得说，之前他过的不好……”

格策知道自己现在没法很好地用说话来表达，只能用目光表示询问。

“他……”许尔勒犹豫了一下，似乎在决定要不要直接说出来，最后他还是决定如实相告，“他之前并不好，你的昏迷几乎把他击垮了。他不止一次地告诉我他有多么后悔，尤其是一想到他和你的最后一次见面竟然是以不欢而散告终……他不能原谅自己，陷入深深的自责，谁的劝解也听不进去……那段时间他的状态很差，即使是我也没法从他身上再找到我们熟悉的那个马尔科的影子……”

“后来他在场上受伤，不顾队医的反对一定要住进这家医院来。他天天来看你，在你的床前说话、忏悔，只要有人要把他拉走他就会突然暴怒，除非他们不再打扰他和你的会面……我们谁也不敢劝他，因为他异常固执，除了偶尔还会和我说上两句，其余人一概不理。”

格策拼命地眨着眼睛，他觉得自己又要忍不住流泪了。

“再后来……他的伤总算是好了，他也似乎突然想明白了，开始回到球队努力踢球，状态也好了起来。但是在每场踢完之后，无论多远他都会第一时间往回返，然后回到这间病房帮你按摩肌肉。我不知道他是不是特意去拜访了沃尔法特医生，但是他的确学会了医生的那种推拿方法。有比赛的时候他会拜托理疗师过来，然而只要他有空，他一定会亲自做这件事……”

格策没法再控制自己了，眼泪再一次大滴大滴地冒了出来。他的眼前一片模糊，眼泪盈满了眼眶，将病房屋顶的灯光都氤氲成了一团。他什么都看不清，唯一能确定的就是许尔勒的声音还在耳边。

“刚才我和医生聊过了。医生说你虽然昏迷了很久，但是肌肉的状态一直保持得不错，没有出现明显的萎缩，这对你接下来的恢复性治疗会有很大的帮助，也许恢复起来会比预料的快上很多。医生说这几乎完全是他的功劳……”

“我不知道你们之间到底发生了什么，但是在我看来，他从来没有哪怕一天不在乎你，从来没有。”许尔勒最后说。

然后他伸手揉了揉格策的头发，善解人意地关上灯，轻轻地离开了病房。

门关上以后，格策在黑暗中嚎啕大哭，就像他刚出生时一样使尽了全力。这哭泣不是因为委屈，不是因为难过，而是因为他兜兜转转走过了二十几年的人生，又被困在一个平行世界一年零八个月之后，终于找到了那个答案——

原来他们真的相爱。

他不顾形象地痛哭着，放任自己发泄着所有积聚的情绪。尽管他的声带仍然没有完全恢复，哭声中带着怪异的嘶哑，可是他顾不上这些。现在他的全部心思都飞去了多特蒙德，飞去那个他远离了很久的足球场，那个有着一头金发的年轻人身上。

他想念他。

这想念从来没有如此强烈。

———————————————— 

下雪了。

多特蒙德的雪其实和别处没有什么不同，如果只是单看雪的话。

但是今天不一样。下着雪的时候，连空气中都弥漫着一丝特别的喜悦与祥和。街道旁悬挂着的彩灯在雪中不停闪烁着，似乎也在预示着今天的与众不同。

于是在这个特别的日子里，多特蒙德的雪也有了一种不平凡的意味。

因为今天是12月24号。

格策从几条街以外就下了车。

在这个特殊的日子，司机也急着赶回家去和家人团聚，于是格策善解人意地提早下车，还不忘留下一笔不菲的小费。

虽然下着雪，但是气温却并不冷。也可能是自己穿的太厚了吧，格策路过一个关门的店铺，哭笑不得地看着映在玻璃里的自己臃肿的身影。

这下好了，马尔科不会认不出我了吧！格策闷闷不乐地想，都怪安德烈，非让我把他的羽绒服套上！

没错，他才不承认是因为自己比许尔勒矮上一头呢！

走的时间有些久了，格策的呼吸开始有些急促，他赶紧放慢了些脚步，顺便边走边注意路边的门牌号，以免错过自己的目的地。他的第一次康复训练已经结束了，但是毕竟在病床上躺了太久，尽管他用最快的速度使自己恢复到了可以像正常人一样走动，身体素质却比以前差了太多，只是走了这么一会就开始发虚了。

于是他停下来，在路边坐了一会儿，等着体力恢复。

路的那边有两个小男孩在家门口踢球，两个孩子看上去差不了几岁，正在为谁去守门争执不休，最后还是由屋子里的大人出面把他们领了回去。

格策看着看着忽然想起自己在青训的那段时光，似乎也是他们这么大。那个时候他远远地看见过罗伊斯一回，不过没有机会上前搭话，只记得罗伊斯的那头金发在阳光下闪闪发光。

他笑起来。温暖不知不觉地散发开来，这让他觉得又有了些力气，于是他站起身来继续往前。

又走了十几分钟，格策终于来到了一扇熟悉的门前。

自从离开多特之后，他已经很久没来了，但是这扇门还是和记忆中的一模一样，就连每年圣诞节挂在门口的冬青花环都没什么变化。

格策不知道是该吐槽主人的品味还是该庆幸有些习惯仍然没有被改变。

他在门口站了一小会儿，整理了一下衣冠，试图让自己看起来不是那么臃肿。不过尝试显然失败了，最后他只好认命地伸手在门上连扣了三下。

门很快就开了，罗伊斯戴着一副烤箱专用的手套出现在门口，烤火鸡的香气也顺着开启的房门从屋子里面飘了出来。站在门口的罗伊斯一脸惊讶，似乎没有想到在平安夜这天还会有人登门拜访——这难道不该是个团聚的日子吗？但是等他看清门外站着的人之后，整个人直接地愣在了原地。

“嗨，好久不见。”格策眉眼弯弯地打着招呼。

罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，似乎在确认自己看到的不是幻象。闭上，睁开，再闭上，再睁开……格策还是站在那里，笑容好看得像是冬雪初融时的阳光。

于是在最初的震惊过后，罗伊斯习惯性地把嘴角一歪，笑容也开始爬上他的脸颊。

“我来是有句话要对你说。”格策收敛起笑容，故意一本正经地说。

罗伊斯则干脆靠在门边，含着笑意看着他，等着看他会玩出什么花样。

“因为今天是圣诞节。”格策又说，眼睛里的神色真诚得要命。

“圣诞节必须说实话。”罗伊斯点着头，一边摘下烤箱手套一边引述。

“没错。”格策说着，忽然又笑开了，像是冰冻的大地瞬间回春，所有勃勃的生机和温暖的力量都从中迸发出来。

天哪，又是这种致命的笑容。

可他就是对他没辙。

罗伊斯不由分说地上前一步把格策抱进怀里，像从前一样把下巴搭在他的马里奥的肩膀上，嗅着从对方身上散发出来的久违的熟悉气息，然后才慢慢开口说：“正好，我也有一句话要说。”

“必须是实话。”格策把嘴巴贴在罗伊斯的耳朵上申明。

“当然。”罗伊斯轻声回答。

然后他们都默契地停顿了片刻，任由挂在门上的冬青花环被风吹动，发出细微的声响。而在他们身后，大雪正静静地飘落下来。

 

“我爱你，马尔科。”

“我爱你，Sunny。”

 

 

 

『尾声』

 

格策完成这一天的恢复性训练之后已经很晚了。他从沃尔法特医生的诊所回到家，发现罗伊斯还没有回来。

他一边琢磨着晚上要不要叫一份外卖喂饱自己，一边掏出钥匙打开门。

进门后，他像往常一样把钥匙放在鞋架上的一个空鱼缸里，然而在经过玄关时，却发现地上躺着一封信——从这个距离看，信明显是从门缝塞进来的。

格策捡起那封信，发现背面的封口没有黏上，但是他没有立刻打开它而是又翻到了信封正面。然而信封上只有一个看上去有些眼熟的笔迹写了他的名字——他实在想不起来在哪里见到过了——没有寄方姓名，也没有地址，没有任何和寄件人有关的信息。

他开始觉得有些好奇了。据他所知，他没有朋友喜欢玩这种神秘，显然马尔科也没有。

所以这个神秘的寄件人到底是谁？

他被强烈的好奇心驱使着，连外套都没脱就抬脚往屋里走去。

格策一边走一边打开信封，还不甘心地时刻注意这封信有没有其他奇怪的地方。但是经过一番仔细的检查，他不得不承认这就只是一封普通的匿名信。于是他只好认命地抽出里面的信纸，决定看看那上面到底写了什么。

起居室里稍有些暗，格策就近在一把沙发椅的扶手上坐了下来，随手打开了旁边的一盏阅读灯。小小的灯泡很快亮了起来，发出柔和的光线，照亮了起居室的一隅。

现在他可以看清纸上的字了，仍然是那种略感熟悉的笔迹，但是只写了干干净净的两句话——

 

我们过得很好，

希望你也是。

 

 

-全文完-


End file.
